The Damsel and the Dragon
by chocoyum4
Summary: A Tale as Old as Time, a song as old as rhyme, a story heard and told in a thousand ways yet unique in each one. Take a seat and Be My Guest. I present to you, The Damsel and the Dragon.
1. Prologue

**The Damsel and the Dragon**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**Prologue**

Once up on a time there was a very rich, very arrogant, and very lonely wizard. He was like a prince to the world he belonged in, and acted it in every way. Although he had everything he had ever wanted, he was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. He had no respect for others, especially for those not of pure blood.

One winter night there was a dreadful storm. Both his friends and servants were being sheltered in his castle on the fateful night that a lowly looking Muggle ventured to knock upon his door.

"Please sir," she said as she clutched her tattered shawl, "all I ask is that you give me shelter for one night from the cold and little food and water. Please take this enchanted rose as payment for your troubles. It is all I have." The woman begged as she knelt at the prince's feet.

"Be gone woman! You have no place here. Return to the hovel in which you belong, and as for the rose. It is filth just as you are. Get out of my presence." The prince was disgusted by the sight of her haggard appearance and unclean blood. He sneered at the gift though she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.

"Please," the woman tried again, "Please just one night. And the rose is enchanted. For what rose could bloom in winter?"

When the prince dismissed her again, the Muggle's ugly appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful pure blooded witch. The prince tried to apologize but it was too late. The witch had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous monster and cast a powerful spell on his castle and all who were there at the time.

Ashamed of his hideous form, the monster sequestered himself up in his castle with a magic mirror, his only window to the outside world. The rose the witch had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his 21st birthday. If he could learn to love another of different blood status, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, then he would be doomed to remain a beast for all eternity.

As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a monster such as him, especially when he had done naught for the world?

**Either go ahead and review this and then go onto chapter one or just move on and review after =) Can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione awoke that morning much like she did every other morning. She got up, put on her dress, tied her curly hair up with a blue ribbon, and began to make breakfast for her and her father.

Hermione's father was a quite unusual, even for a Muggle. He thought it his duty to revolutionize dentistry, as he was a dentist himself. His wife had been as well, but had died many years ago due to an untimely illness. The short, plump man had little resemblance to his beautiful daughter, who had thankfully taken after her mother in looks, but her love for learning came from her beloved father.

"Good morning, Papa," Hermione greeted as she placed the steaming bowl of porridge in front of her father's place at the table in their small cottage at the edge of the Wizarding village. Hermione's father gave the porridge a look of disdain before taking his seat at the head of the four person table.

"Good morning Hermione dear. Off to the village again today?"

Hermione sat down beside her father with her own bowl of porridge. "Yes Papa. I've just finished the most wonderful book, and I can't wait to see if John has gotten any new ones in."

"Good, good. Do you think you could bring me a few things for my invention?"

"Of course Papa," Hermione said smiling kindly at the older man, "Just tell me what you need." Mr. Granger gave his daughter a short list of things he needed, and then went to the cellar where he would continue to work on his invention.

Humming to herself, Hermione began to clean up the she had dirtied while concocting breakfast, the Muggle way. She then tied an apron on over her dress, laced up her boots, and grabbed a wicker basket that she kept by the door for when she went into the village.

The small Wizarding village in which she lived was nestled into the countryside, only a two day journey from London. Most tended to do things in a mixture of the wizard way and Muggle way, as there were two Muggle families who knew about magic, but there were still the few that insisted upon always using their wands. Every morning was the same as she remembered it since her very first day there. As she entered the village she saw people slowly begin to fill the streets. The smells of the baker's same bread and rolls began to fill the air, and the blacksmith was already hammering away in his forge was soon heard.

"Good morning Hermione!" Someone called. Hermione smiled and greeted them as she strolled down the streets at her leisure.

"Good morning Hermione!" The baker called.

"Oh, hello, Sir," Hermione smiled.

"What brings you into town today?" The plump Irish man asked as he settled some of his pastries on his cart.

"A few errands for my father, and I've just finished the most wonderful book! It was about-"

"That's wonderful lassie- Darlin'! I need those caldron cakes now!" Hermione shook her head as a small smile settled on her face. Exactly the same as the morning before. She went on her way to quickly finish her father's errands, oblivious as always to the gossip that followed her everywhere she went.

They whispered about how they thought her mother had cheated on her father because they had both been Muggles, they whispered about her father's strange inventions. Mostly the gossip centered on her, and how she usually kept to herself. Hermione was easily the most beautiful girl in the village. She was envied by all the ones she had attended school with, and though she did not know it, was one of the most sought after by the bachelors in the tiny town. One thing that made Hermione so different beyond those things was her love for books. It was believed that women should not gain a higher learning than the men, but that a simple education would suffice. She seemed aloof to those who did not know her, but to those few that did she was a great joy.

As Hermione continued on to her destination she overheard bits and pieces of the conversations around her. This was in no way out of the ordinary as the same people asked for the same things and made the same boring conversations. Hermione sighed, there had to be more out there for her than this mundane life.

Finally she was at her destination. The bell to the shop jangled as she entered signaling her presence. The shop keeper, John, shook his head and smiled upon seeing who his costumer was. "Good morning Hermione, finished already?" He asked as he took the book from her hands and placed it back with the other newer books.

"Good morning John and yes. I just couldn't put it down! Do you have anything new?" Hermione asked. She was already on one of the ladders near the back of the shop where thousands of books sat.

John chuckled, "Not since the last time you asked."

"That's alright," Hermione shrugged as her eyes scanned the titles, "I'll borrow this one." She plucked the book neatly off the shelf and handed it down to the thin man with graying hair. His skin was the same color as the parchment the books were made out of, just more wrinkled, but his eyes sparkled with something that spoke of a love for books.

"This one?" John asked making sure. When she nodded he said, "But you've read it a least ten times!"

Hermione smiled, "It's my favorite! All the action, romance, and adventure! You can just smell the ocean, and see the castle!"

John shook his head as he ushered her out the door, "Well, if you like it all that much then you can keep it."

"But Sir! Are you-"

"Yes, yes. Now get going. I know you have other errands to run." He said with a smile.

"Why thank you! Thank you very much!" she told him waving goodbye. Instantly she was glad that she had done her father's errands first. The book was already calling out to her; so much so that she already had it opened, and missed the advances of a few lads waiting outside of the book shop.

A few of the ladies stopped and watched as she continued to swerve through the crowds, not missing a beat. She even had the sense to push up a sign when a careless housekeeper poured a bucket of dirty water out and into the gutter. Her dreamy, far-off look caused many to shake their heads or stare as she went on her way, but with her nose stuck in a book as it always was, she was oblivious to it.

Just coming into the village square from yet another successful hunting trip was Ronald Weasley, easily the most handsome bachelor in a hundred mile radius, with his sidekick Harry Potter carrying the fresh load. Many of the young maidens, such as Lavender, Padma, and Parvati, swooned at the sight of him. Each was in turn hoping they would end up being the lucky wife of this supposed stud. But Ron had his sights set for only one girl, and he was sure she would be his. He was, after all, Ron Weasley, and Ron Weasley always got what he wanted.

"There she is," Ron whispered to Harry as he caught sight of Hermione.

"Yeah," Harry sighed looking in completely the opposite direction at a petite red headed witch named Ginny.

Ron cuffed Harry on the ears, "Not her you dolt," he swung his arm around Harry's shoulders and pointed to Hermione, "Her."

"Hermione? The dentists' daughter?" Harry chuckled a bit, but quickly silenced himself with one look from Ron. "Of course she is quite beautiful, but are you sure Ron? Everyone says that her father is insane, and you've heard all the talk. Plus we were with her in school. She always kept company with that Lovegood girl."

Ron snorted as he flexed his arms, enjoying the sighs of want from the girls who thought they were discretely watching him. "What of it? She is the most beautiful girl in the surrounding land. That means she's the best, and I always get the best. I will have her and none other. She will be mine." With that Ron strode off to catch up with the witch that had her nose in a book.

Hermione, oblivious as always entered a particularly crowded part of town. The villagers were quite loud, which in turn, made her look up from her book. She sighed, closing her eyes to the mayhem. _There must be more than this provincial life,_ she thought finally making it through the thick, throng of people. The moment she was at the edge, her book was open and she was once again captivated by its words.

Most of the villagers shook their heads and smiled. They all thought she was a peculiar girl, but still, they wouldn't have traded the beauty for anything in the world. She was a joy to all who knew her.

As she was exiting the town Ron finally caught up with her. "Good morning Hermione."

"Hello, Ronald." Hermione said, silently praying he would let her be. To her dismay Ron grabbed the book out of her hands and held it by just the front cover. "Give it back please, Ronald."

"How do you read this?" he asked, carelessly flipping through the pages, leaving creases behind. "It has no drawings!"

"Some people use their imaginations," Hermione muttered, cringing as he snapped her book shut, folding a few pages in half. In doing so she missed his eyes widen in shock at her comment.

"Listen Hermione," Ron said tossing the book on the ground and putting his arm around her shoulders, "I think it's high time you got your head out of those musty pages, and begin to live." Hermione threw his arm off her shoulders as her precious book landed in the mud. She knelt down beside the puddle and gingerly lifted the book out. "The whole town's been talking about it for ages. It's not right for a woman to read. It's unnatural that she knows more than men." Hermione carefully wiped off the cover and edges of her book with her apron. When she got back home she would have to use a repairing spell on it now that some of the soggy pages were spotted with mud and where the creases were from its harmful treatment a few moments before it had begun to tear. "Soon she starts to get ideas, and begins to think! Then how will she gain a husband?" Hermione stood and continued to carefully wipe off her book.

Ron thought he had her in the palm of his hand when she remained quiet for a moment concentrating on her book, but when she was satisfied that she had done all she could at the moment she turned to him and said, "Of course you would say that Ronald. It's positively medieval."

Ron, being as dense as he was, took that as a complement. Taking the book again from her grasp, he placed a guiding hand on the small of her back and turned her again towards the village. "Why thank you Hermione. Hey!" He said thinking he was being very smooth, "Why don't you and I go down to the pub and I can show you my newest trophy?"

Hermione discretely rolled her eyes as she tried and failed to snatch her book back. "Maybe some other time," she offered, not intending to keep her promise.

The three girls who had been watching Ron previously heard her reply to his request and shook their heads in disgust. "She's absolutely barmy," Lavender whispered indignantly. The other three agreed as they sighed, "He's gorgeous. Who wouldn't want to go with him?"

"I'm sorry Ronald, but I can't." Hermione protested again, finally managing to take her book from his firm grip. "I have to get home to help my father. Goodbye," she said quickly and hurried back the way she had come.

**So... what'd ya think? Good or trash? (please don't say trash. I've got like 15 chapters written already...) I don't usually write in third person, so this is different for me. I mean I've done one-shots like that, but neve a full story. There will eventually be completely original chapters. As of right now I'm watching the movie and making the scenes and dialouge from that, but later chapters will be completely original with a few half original/half descirbed from the movie. Oh, and for past readers, there are no definatly's unless they belong there haha ;) so let me know what you thought! Oh! And if you want to make a cover for this story that would be awesome and I'd be eternally grateful! =) Thanks for reading!**

**~chocoyum4~**

**P.S. for BTM readers... hello again =) Did you miss me? haha =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**Hello! I'm so glad I got such positive feedback! =) this makes me very really excited! =) I have a couple of announcments so if you'll please read the A/N at the bottom that'd be awesome =) (heehee I rhymed) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Papa, I'm home!" Hermione called to the small cottage as she closed the gate behind her.

"Oh good, good," Her father said, "Come down to the cellar!" Hermione followed the sound of her father's voice to the cellar below their home. She found him once again underneath that 'silly chair of his'. "Could you hand me the hammer please dear?" Hermione handed him the tool he was looking for then set about taking out the parts her father had asked her to get. "How was your trip?"

"It was fine," she replied concentrating on her book as she pulled out her wand to repair it. "I got a new book."

"Good, good. Were you able to find the parts I asked for?"

"Yes, Papa. They're right here on the table."

"Good, good," he said sliding out from under the chair. "I think I'm almost done. Just need to change a few things, add a few things, and test a few things." Dr. Granger told her happily.

Hermione sighed, "I wish you'd let me help you Papa. It would go so much faster if you let me."

"Yes, yes. I know," Dr. Granger took his daughters arms in his hands and looked at her lovingly, "but I need to do this on my own. Without the help of magic." He gave her a stern look before softening, "This could be the answer to all our prayers. We could be set for life! I could be famous! But it wouldn't really be mine if I let you help me with magic. This is for the Muggle community too you know."

Hermione sighed again, "I know, but the convention is in five days. Two of those you have to travel, one you use to set up, and today is one of them."

"I know sweetheart. This is going to work. I promise. Now, why don't you go fix us some lunch while I finish up here?"

"Yes Papa," Hermione nodded before climbing up out of the cellar. She paused once before completely stepping back into the sunlight to look back at her father who was humming quietly as he worked. Shaking her head, she gave a small smile and continued on into the cottage.

Hermione was nearly finished making their lunch when she heard a yell of success coming from the cellar. "Ah ha! I did it! Hermione! Come quickly! I did it, I did it, I did it!" Hermione left the food on the counter and went into the cellar wiping her hands on her apron. She smiled upon seeing the completed dentist chair. "Come, come, come! Sit here!" Dr. Granger pointed to the wooden chair. Hermione sat down cautiously as she watched her father's broad smile. "Good, good. Now, pretend to be my patient.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but indulged her father anyways. "Good afternoon dear girl. What seems to be the trouble?"

"I have an ache in the back of my mouth Dr. Granger. Could you please see what the problem is?"

"Of course!" Dr. Granger said proudly as he came to his daughter's side. "Let me just lay you back," the old man began to turn a handle on the side of the chair that slowly tilted the patient back. Hermione smiled as he did so. The checkup went by quickly, as it should for someone who is a child of a dentist, and Dr. Granger began to turn the crank again to sit his daughter back up. "Well? What do you think?"

"I think it's wonderful Papa!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged her father. "You've done an amazing job! I'm so proud of you. Mum would have been too."

"Thanks Hermione. That means so much to me." Her father pulled back and held his daughter at arm's length. "You will help me spruce it up a bit, won't you?"

"Of course, Papa," Hermione smiled, "but after lunch. I believe this is a cause for celebration." The two left the cellar and entered the cottage where Hermione quickly finished setting the table with the wave of her wand.

Both father and daughter ate in companionable silence until Hermione broke it with one of her many questions, "Papa," her father looked up from his meal, "do you think I'm peculiar?"

"You? No, of course not! Why would you ask such a silly question?"

Hermione shrugged and looked at her food, "I just get the feeling that I don't belong. I mean I only really talk to Luna, but she lives in the next village over and we can't always send owls. I just don't really speak to anyone here."

"Hmm, what about that, uh, Ron Weasley? He seems like a nice fellow. Or that Harry Potter?"

Hermione scoffed, "I suppose you could say that they're acquaintances, and if you get Harry alone he's not as dull as Ron, but _Ron._" Hermione flushed a little at her father's look, "he wouldn't know a book from toilet paper." Dr. Granger raised his eyebrows at his daughter, "Neither of them are for me. Harry has his sights set on Ginny and I wouldn't ever dream of ending up with Ron."

"Well don't worry sweetheart." Dr. Granger reached across the table and patted his daughter's hand, "I'm sure the right boy will come around eventually." Hermione gave him a small smile before turning back to her food.

After both had finished their meals, they ventured back into  
the cellar to make the dentist chair look appealing. They painted it with a rich wood stain and set it to dry. While it was drying Hermione made two cushions so that the patient would be more comfortable when lying down or sitting during an appointment. By the time the sun went down both were exhausted, but pleased with how the chair had turned out.

The next day was spent packing Dr. Granger's bags and getting Phillip ready for the two day journey to London. When all was done, Hermione levitated the chair onto a cart and they covered it with several old blankets to keep it safe from the elements. That night Dr. Granger said goodbye to his daughter and went to bed.

The next morning he woke before the sun had risen, went into her room, and kissed her forehead, "Stay safe." He whispered before beginning the journey that would change both their lives. Albeit changing them in a manner he never thought possible in his wildest dreams.

oOoOoOo

Meanwhile in the village Ron had been talking with Harry more about the beautiful, but odd Muggleborn witch that lived with her father. "When do you suppose I should tell her?" he asked over firewhisky one night in the local pub.

"Tell who what?" Harry asked staring unabashedly at Ginny.

Ron rolled his eyes and cuffed Harry's ears. Harry glared at his friend while trying to relieve the pain. "Tell Hermione that I'm going to marry her."

"Oh! Wait, you already asked her?" Harry asked dumbly. Ron reached over to cuff him again, but Harry shrank away before Ron could cause him more pain.

"I don't need to ask her you idiot. She'll say yes because it's me!" Ron took a swig of firewhisky before slamming the mug down, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Harry asked then quickly ducked to avoid the nonexistent blow that Ron would have dealt if he hadn't been so enamored with his plans.

"I'll surprise her! We'll get it all set up and then she'll have to say yes no matter what! Not that she'd say no of course. Who in their right minds would do that?"

"No one?"

"Exactly! Come on Harry, we have a wedding to plan, and what better time to do it than now? The old coot is leaving tomorrow so we won't have to deal with him at all!" Ron stood and tossed a galleon on the table before grabbing Harry by the collar, dragging him out of the pub. Harry had time for one more wistful glance at the beautiful red head that had stolen his heart before the door of the pub slammed in his face.

**Thoughts? So you're probably wondering why I updated so early... one reason was because I'm so excited about this story, and the other is that I'm going on a mission trip saturday. I"m soooooo excited because it's the same one I went on last year (if you read BTM I think there's an author's note about it...) I get to see my little children again! =D So anyways... since I'll be gone during next weeks update time I thought I'd update today, and then Friday to make up for me being gone next week, and if I happen to have loads of reviews when I come back I might update the day I come back =) because I love y'all! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Review Reply:**** lilyavens- I'm so glad you liked it! =) And of course =) haha thanks so much for your reivew!**

**~chocoyum4~**

**P.S. cover art? please? =) I'd be forever greatful! **


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**I get to see my little children in two days! =D I leave in 15 hours and 30 minutes! =D enjoy =)**

**Chapter 3**

And so Dr. Granger began his journey. The first day of travel went by without a hitch. It was when the sun began to set that things took a turn for the worse. Dr. Granger decided to go on through the night because he was too excited to do anything else.

Dr. Granger and Phillip followed the path until they came to a fork in the road. One path led through the forest, and the other around it. Most Muggles knew that to go through the forest, especially at night, was a foolish decision on their part. But they also knew that it was the quickest way to London, cutting out about a half days travel. Dr. Granger continued on through the forest without thinking of the consequences, and this, is where our story really begins.

They continued on through the forest both very attuned to the sounds around them. Both horse and human froze at the far away sound of a wolf's howl. "It's fine boy. Not anywhere near us." They continued on ward for another hour or so before another howl was heard. Closer, this time, than the first.

Phillip whinnied and reared up, "Steady! Steady!" Phillip reared again as one of the canines burst through the underbrush and snapped at the horse's hind legs. Phillip took off down the path, the first wolf and a few of its pack mates following close behind.

The wolves gained on the horse and its rider slowly but surely. When the first snapped at Phillip's neck he reared up and kicked it with his front hooves, succeeding in knocking the animal back, but also in knocking Dr. Granger out of the saddle. Phillip took off again, leaving Dr. Granger in the dust, the wolves chasing after him.

Dr. Granger stood shakily and walked a short distance before the first of the wolves began to come back for him once they realized that they wouldn't be able to catch the horse. The old man began running for his life. Soon he reached a clearing of dead looking trees and a tall, terrifying gate. Inside the gate resided a large terrible castle. Dark and sinister spires rose up into the clouds giving Hermione's father a foreboding feeling.

The Muggle man ran towards the gates and pushed and rattled them desperately, praying they would give. When they opened the wolves were nearly on top of the man. He entered the safety of the walls and slammed the gate closed just as the animals jaws snapped shut on where his figure had been only seconds before.

Predictably the sky opened its wide and terrible jaws, giving the world a ghastly surprise. Dr. Granger ran quickly to the doors, knocking on them loudly. They opened unexpectedly and the wet and tired man entered without a thought.

"Hello?" He called glancing uncertainly around the castles dark interior, "Hello?" He called once more when he heard the soft echo of a voice nearby. He heard the echo once more and called out again, "Is someone there?" Dr. Granger looked in the direction the echo had come from and saw a small, mahogany table clock sitting next to a silver candelabra with three dark green candles lit in it. "I really don't mean to intrude, but I seem to have lost my way as well as my horse. If you could just let me stay the night I would be very grateful."

"Oh come now Nott," the candelabra whispered, "have a heart. It's just for one night"

"I said keep quiet!" The clock whispered angrily and placed a 'hand' over the candle's mouth. One of the candle's arms moved under the clocks metal hand. "Ow!" Nott yelped glaring angrily at his friend.

"Of course sir! You are welcome here!" the candle told the man.

"Who said that?" Dr. Granger asked taking the candle in his hands and spinning around.

"Why, I did!"

"Where?" The candle tapped the Muggle on the head with the metal part of one arm.

"Hello!" he said enthusiastically as he came face to face with Dr. Granger. Hermione's father gave a shout of surprise and dropped the silver candelabra, who gave an oomph of surprise when he landed on the floor and his flames were dashed out.

"Amazing!" Dr. Granger said looking at the enchanted item. "Hermione never told me she could do that!"

Nott jumped off the table as his friend stood and brushed himself off, relighting each candle. "Now you've done it Blaise! Wonderful! What will _he _say hmm? Are you ready to explain to _him _why there is a Muggle in the castle? Ahh!"

"Incredible!" the old man had picked up Nott and was turning him this way and that. "It looks entirely Muggle made, yet it has magical abilities!"

"Put me down this instant!" Nott demanded once he could see the doctor's face.

"Oh! My apologies!" He said setting the little clock down. Suddenly a great sneeze overtook him making Blaise stop laughing at what had happened to his friend.

"Oh you're completely soaked! Come sir, and warm yourself by the fire." Blaise took off and hopped in the direction of the sitting room.

"Thank you," Dr. Granger said sneezing once more. Little did either of the enchanted items know that their master had been watching them the entire time.

Blaise led Dr. Granger to their master's chair, Nott protesting all the way. Soon other enchanted figures began to come out and serve the old man as he sat warming himself. A blanket was placed on him by a hat stand and an ottoman that sounded very much like a cat zoomed underneath his feet.

"Blaise!" Nott called indignantly, "What on earth are you doing? Do you have any idea the trouble we'll be in if _he _finds out?"

"Of course old friend! But he won't find out will he? Besides it's been ages since anyone has ventured into the castle! Let me have my fun! And honestly, how long has it been since anyone has seen a Muggle up close and personal?" Blaise slapped Nott on the back as the clock glared at him.

"Fine, but if we get into trouble it's all _your _fault. Got it?"

"Yes, yes of course," Blaise said not even paying attention to his friend as he went to see if the Muggle man wanted or needed anything more.

Nott growled and went to follow the candle, "There is a reason I'm in charge here-" but was pushed aside by a speeding cart with a teapot, a small chipped cup, and all the fixings.

"Would you like a nice cup of tea sir?" The pot asked as she filled the cup.

"Oh, why thank you!" Dr. Granger replied.

The little tea cup giggled, "This tickles Grandma!"

"Oh! Why, hello there!" The doctor said surprised.

Suddenly the door to the sitting room flew open; bringing in a ferocious cold wind that blew out Blaise's candles and even the fire. And there in the doorway stood the master of the castle. The monster that had made it so unsafe to travel in the enchanted woods.

**Uh oh! Heehee =) and y'all are going to have to wait until the Sunday after I get back too haha =) That would be July 1st =) I'm aweful aren't I haha ;) Thoughts please! =) I'd love to hear from you before I leave tomorrow! =) Thanks for reading! P.S. Covers please? =) I'd love to see one for this story! =)**

**Review Reply:**** Shadowhunteridris- Hello! =) I hope so haha =) I'm glad you like him =) Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I did get one =) It looks really good, but I would LOVE to see yours! Depending on how many I get I'll switch out the covers every few months or so. If you get the chance I'd love to see it! =) Thanks so much for your review!**

**Dark Angel- I'm so glad you like it! =) Beauty and the Beast is coincidently my favorite Disney Princess movie haha =) Thank you so much! =) Thanks so much for your review!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**I'm back! =) My trip was AWESOME! I got to see my little children! =D You honestly have no idea how excited I was when I saw them again =) It was honestly one of the coolest things ever! One of the kids that I was really close too came into the room and he kind of looked around and saw a few people he recognized from last year. I called his name, and he turned and saw me, and his entire face just lit up! It was the coolest thing I have ever seen! =) I can't WAIT to go back! I miss them so much already! So anyways... enough about me... I'm sure your looking forward to the chapter =) so enjoy! =)**

**Chapter 4**

The monster roared and all the items save Blaise and Nott shot out of the room and back to their rightful places. "There's a Muggle here," the monster growled.

"L-let me to explain," Blaise said trying to diffuse the situation, "You see the man was lost in the woods an-"

"Silence!" The monster roared again blowing out Blaise's flames.

Nott chose this moment to appear and said, "I would just like to point out that I was against this from the start. It was all Blaise's fault. No one would-"

"I said silence!" He roared again. Nott's eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut.

Dr. Granger shivered and looked around the chair he was sitting in to see himself up close and personal with the monster. He had more or less the body of a man, but with white scales that covered every part of him. He had a long reptilian tale, and white fragile, transparent wings that rested on his back. Instead of hands and feet the beast had large paws with ferocious looking claws. There was a shock of silvery blonde hair that rested on top of his head, and some of the fringe got in the way of his striking silver eyes. His face was long and pointed with sharp cheek bones, and full, but white and chapped lips. Razor sharp teeth and fangs peeked out of his lips as they snarled. The monster, half man half dragon, was a terrible thing to behold.

"Who are you?" The monster growled menacingly. "What are you doing in my castle?"

"I- I was lost in the woods!" the poor doctor stuttered. His heart was pounding in his chest. All he could think was how will I ever get home to my daughter?

"You are not welcome here!" The dragon advanced on the old man as he scuttled out of the chair.

"I-I'm sorry! Please!" Dr. Granger couldn't take his eyes off of the monster's face.

"What are you looking at?" He snarled.

"N-nothing!"

"So you've come to see the terrible monster have you, Muggle?"

"No! Please! I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay the night!"

"Oh I'll give you a place to stay." The dragon man chuckled darkly as he took a hold of the man's collar. Dr. Granger protested as the monster dragged him out of the room, down the hall, and out of sight.

oOoOoOo

Meanwhile back in the village, Hermione had been carrying on as usual. Her father wasn't expected back for at least two weeks, fore the convention and travel time lasted nearly fifteen days.

It was nearing a full week of him being gone and Hermione hadn't been into town for a few days. This only helped Ron with his absurd plan, but by now he had the entire village in on it. At that point in time they were finishing the final preparations for the wedding, with Harry overseeing them while Ron went to inform the supposed bride of the plans. "Time to go inform the girl," he said loudly as a few of the men chuckled. "Now Harry, you know what to do when I bring her out right?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "I'll strike up the band!" Harry waved his wand and the instruments began playing a bad rendition of the wedding march.

"Not now you idiot," Ron said cuffing Harry on the ear.

"Sorry," he said, but Ron didn't hear him.

_She's going to be positively ecstatic, _Ron thought as he stomped up to the front door. The wizard knocked loudly on the cottage door, interrupting Hermione from reading her second favorite book, _Hogwarts a History_.

She set the book down leaving it open to the page she left off on. The girl peeked out the window by the door and groaned quietly when she saw who had interrupted her. The door swung open as soon as she placed her hand on the knob and Ron strutted in without an invitation.

"Ron!" Hermione said surprised at his forward manner, and also at his expensive dress robes. "What a, uh, pleasant surprise," she said dully, wincing slightly at her lie. Ron came forward more, forcing her to step back closer to the chair she had previously been sitting in.

"Isn't it though?" Ron asked cockily. "I'm just full of surprises. You know Hermione; there isn't a girl in town that's luckier than you are. This, my dear," Ron paused to looking in a mirror, checking to make sure he didn't have anything in his teeth. Hermione gave him a disgusted look, which went unnoticed by him. "This, my dear, is the day your dreams come true."

By this time Ron had her nearly backed up to the fireplace where the chair with her book was resting. "And what exactly do you know about my dreams, Ronald?"

"Oh I know everything about your dreams Hermione. Just picture it," Ron sat down in her chair, crumpling and tearing the pages of her book. "A large hunting lodge, me sitting in front of the fire with my latest kill roasting over it, my wife watching it cook while she rubs my feet, and the little ones playing on the floor with the dogs." Hermione's face had turned a slight shade of green, especially when she glanced down at Ron's smelly, muddy boots. If his feet were anything like his shoes then she pitied the woman who touched them. No, life with Ron was not what she wanted. "Because of course we'll have six or seven." Ron gave her an onceover, oblivious to her look of disgust.

"Dogs?" Hermione asked playing dumb.

Ron chuckled and stood from the chair, allowing Hermione to save her book. "Of course not, strapping boys, like me!"

"Hmm," she said taking out her wand to fix the pages. She moved away from him to put the book on a shelf, but he followed.

"And do you know who the wife is going to be?" He asked cornering her by the bookcase. An alarmed look came over Hermione's face. "You, Hermione."

Hermione ducked under his arm and pressed her back against the back door, "Why Ron, I don't know what to say." She said putting a hand over her heart.

Ron advanced pushing a chair out of the way. "Say you'll marry me." He had her trapped against the door.

"Look Ron, I'm sorry but," her hand slid down the wood as she fumbled for the knob. Ron had his eyes closed and lips pursed as he leaned down to kiss her, "I'm not sure it's going to work out."

Ron fell forward and rolled into a puddle of mud as Harry started the music as planned. Hermione quickly shut the door behind him as the music continued to play. Harry finally noticed that his friend was lying face down in the mud and frantically cut off the music. "So, how'd it go?" He asked stupidly.

Ron glared at Harry and grabbed him by the collar as he stood up, "Hermione will be my wife. Make no mistake of that." He threw Harry into the mud and stalked off.

"Apparently not that well," Harry mused, still sitting in the mud.

Hermione peeked outside the front window and saw nothing, "Is he gone?" She asked one of the chickens sitting outside. She took the bucket of feed sitting just inside the door and went out. "Can you believe it? He asked me to marry him! And he didn't even technically ask! He just assumed I would! The nerve of that man." Hermione threw down some feed and opened the gate of the stables around back. "Can't you just see it?" She asked the goat, "Lady Weasley. He must be dreaming" She ranted as she fed the goats. "There's got to be more out there for me than this."

**Thoughts? =) So... we finally see more the The Beast! =) Heehee =) Don't you just love Ron now? Haha =) Review? =) Cover? =) Thanks so much for reading! =)**

**Review Reply: .com- =) he's in a lot more in the next few chapters so you should be satisfied haha =) thanks so much for your review!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**It's a Friday! =) Are you super excited for this chapter? I am haha =) Enjoy =)**

**Chapter 5**

**This chapter is dedicated to the amazing LeftMango who did the cover art for this story BTM and has agreed to do it for my other Dramione one-shots =) So a big thank you to her!**

Three days later Hermione was out in the yard with the animals when Phillip came trotting up to her. Hermione became even more alarmed when she saw that not only was her father not with him, but the cart with the dentist chair was still attached to his body. Hermione, who knew horses were very smart animals, pulled out her wand and detached the cart from the animal's body. She quickly healed the small cuts and sores that were scattered on his body while asking him questions. "Where's Papa, Phillip? Is he hurt?" The horse whinnied and shook his mane as if he was beckoning her to follow him. "Will you take me to him?" The horse nodded his head and Hermione rushed off to grab her cloak. "Hurry!"

They began their journey and only stopped once so that Phillip could rest for a short while and they could both eat and drink a bit. Even though she wanted to, Hermione knew that pushing Phillip too hard would hurt her chances of getting to her father more than helping them.

When they came to the entrance of the forest and Phillip entered without hesitation, Hermione knew they were in trouble. She shuddered to think about what evils these woods held in its depths. The sun was almost completely blotted out by the density of the nearly dead trees, and with it setting as well Hermione began to feel a cold fear creep up through her body.

Soon though, they came upon a clearing with a large iron gate. The gate was black in color with large spikes resting on top. There was an ornate M that resided in the middle, letting passerby know that whoever owned the castle behind the gate and within the stone walls had much gold. Behind the gate stood a sinister looking castle, its tallest towers grazing the dark grey clouds that circled it. Ominous looking gargoyles guarded its battlements and the low walls of the bridge the stretched across a moat set deep within the earth. The castle itself rested on many acres of land that neither horse nor human could see from that point.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked as they walked up to the gate. Phillip gave a low rumble in his chest that signified his dislike of the castle. "Steady," Hermione said as she jumped off his back. She led Phillip inside the gate and closed it behind them. Then slowly she began the trek up the bridge and to the large oak doors.

oOoOoOo

"Couldn't keep quiet hmm? Just had to ask him to stay!" Nott said to Blaise who was standing with his arms crossed and a sour expression on his face. "Serve him tea; let him sit in the master's chair!"

"I was trying to be hospitable!" Blaise glared at his friend.

"Well, your hospitality could have gotten us as well as the poor Muggle killed. You're lucky the old man is still alive. Although I don't know how much longer he'll last in that tower." Neither said another word and glared at each other. Suddenly the sound of a door closing echoed throughout the house. "Did you hear something?"

oOoOoOo

"Grandma!" Teddy, the little chipped tea cup, called as he hopped up to the sink in the kitchen. Once he had the teapot's attention he said, "Grandma, there's a girl in the castle!"

Andromeda, the teapot, looked down at her grandson, "Now Teddy, don't go around making up such absurd stories."

"Really Grandma!" Andromeda, if she had been human, would have had her hands on her waist as she gave her grandson a no nonsense look. "I saw her!"

"Not another word. Into the sink you go." She helped the small cup into the sudsy water as a feather duster appeared in the kitchen.

"Andromeda! A girl! There's a girl in the castle!" The duster left without another word to spread the news to the other enchanted items.

"See, I told you." Teddy said appearing near the top of the sink.

oOoOoOo

"You are so irresponsible! You are lazy and can't keep your mouth shut!" Nott continued to scold Blaise. Blaise was making the talking motion with his hands and pulling faces behind his friend's back.

"Papa?" They both froze at the sound of Hermione's voice. Hermione had been searching the castle for any trace of her father and so far had found none. Neither had she found any sign of life with its cold walls.

Blaise and Theodore Nott looked at each other and then back at the entrance of their room which Hermione had now appeared in front of. Blaise hopped off the table and peeked around the edge of doorway into the hall. "It's a girl!"

"I know what a girl is," Theodore said crossing his arms.

"No you dolt, she's the one! The girl we've been waiting for! She's come to break the spell! I'll be able to finally return back to my astonishingly good looking body!" Blaise took off down the hall after Hermione leaving the clock in the dust.

"Wait a minute. Blaise!" he said running after the candle.

"Papa?" Hermione called again.

"She must be looking for the Muggle!" Blaise whispered to Theodore. The clock nodded and after she had passed the door that led to the tower they opened it loudly so she would turn around.

Hermione turned, startled by the door and took her wand out of her cloak. "Is someone there?" she asked as Blaise and Theodore hid behind the door. Seeing no one she returned to her search. "Lumos," she whispered and began climbing the stone stairs. She heard footsteps on the stairs, but couldn't determine if they were coming behind her or if they were in front of her. When she stopped at the top they did as well. "That's odd," she said to herself and Blaise and Theodore slipped past her into the room. "Is someone there?" she called again.

"Hermione?" Someone called then coughed. Hermione's gaze went to one of the cells against the wall.

"Papa!" She exclaimed as she rushed forward.

"How did you find me?" Dr. Granger rasped, putting his hands between the bars to feel his daughter's warmth.

She grasped his hands in hers and held them close to her body. "Oh, your hands are like ice." He coughed again, "I have to get you out of here." Hermione said shining her wand over her father. "You're sick."

"Hermione listen to me. You have to get out of here." Dr. Granger turned his head and coughed again.

"Who's done this to you?" She asked with concern and anger written clearly on her face.

"There's no time to explain. You must go! Now!" He said with great urgency.

"I won't leave you!" She replied stubbornly.

"What are you doing here?!" A clawed hand gripped her shoulder and turned her around. Hermione dropped her wand in surprise and threw them into semidarkness, with only the pale moonlight from one of the cells windows illuminating the area.

"Hermione!" Dr. Granger cried in alarm.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Hermione demanded fearfully as she pressed herself up against the wall by her father's cell.

"The master of this castle," the monster answered.

"I've come for my father. Let him out, can't you see he's sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have come here!" The monster growled.

"But he could die! Please! I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." The monster made to leave, but Hermione's voice stopped him.

"Wait!" She stepped into the moonlight, "Take me instead."

The monster was startled by her appearance, but didn't show it instead he replied, "You?" he chuckled darkly then something struck him, "You would take his place?"

"Hermione, no!" Dr. Granger cried again. "You don't know what you're doing!"

Hermione ignored the cries of her father, "If I did would you let him go free?"

"Yes, but you must give me your word that you will stay here forever in his place."

"Come into the light," Hermione commanded softly. The monster moved slowly into the light before turning his face towards hers. "Draco?"

**Cliffy! Ok... so you all probably saw that coming... but you can at least pretend you had no idea right? Haha =) Thoughts please? =) Thanks so much for reading! P.S. anonymous/guest reviews have been turned back on so review please! =)**

**~chocoyum4~**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**Hello darlings! It's that time again! =) Updates! =D So one quick announcement I will not be updating next Friday because of camp, but I will update next Saturday =) so just one day delay (that rhymed heehee =)) Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6**

Hermione couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen Draco Malfoy in four years. Not since they had graduated from school. What had become of the man many had feared and respected so much? She definitely wouldn't allow her father, a Muggle, to stay here. Not with _him_, and especially not in this condition. She knew it was Draco Malfoy. Many others might have had doubts, but she knew. How could she not? She spent four years at Hogwarts with him tormenting her. She would know those cold, striking silver eyes anywhere.

Dr. Granger grabbed the edge of Hermione's cloak and she turned to face him, "No Hermione! I won't let you do this!"

Hermione pulled away from her father and stepped back into the light. "You have my word."

"Done," Draco said sweeping past her.

Hermione sank to her knees, tears rolling down her face. Draco opened the cell and Dr. Granger ran to his daughter, pulling her in his arms. "No! Hermione listen to me! I'm old, I've lived my life! I-" he was cut off as the monster grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the room. Hermione protesting until he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Please sir! Please spare my daughter!" Dr. Granger pleaded with the wizard as he was dragged back through the castle and out into the yard.

"She is no longer your concern." Draco threw him in an old carriage, "take him back to where he came from." The carriage took off down the bridge and Hermione watched from the tower until it was out of sight, taking her freedom with it.

Draco trudged back up the stairs to the tower that he had left her in and was stopped along the way by Blaise. "Draco," he said.

"What?" The monster growled.

"I was thinking that since Hermione is going to be with us for a while that you might want to give her an actual room." Draco growled barring his teeth at his old friend, nearly extinguishing the flames. "Then again, maybe not."

Draco continued on up into the tower and found his old target of torment on her knees weeping. She turned when she felt his presence and glared at him accusingly. "You didn't even let me say goodbye!" she wiped the tears from her face angrily; "I'm never going to see him again!"

For some reason the sight of her crying before him sent his heart plummeting. He suddenly felt sorry for the girl he had once known, and had now imprisoned here. But he wouldn't let her go free. He was too selfish for that. She was the only human here.

"I'll show you to your room," he said turning from her. He couldn't watch her cry any longer; fore it no longer brought him any pleasure.

"What? My room?" Hermione asked him surprised.

"What?" Draco snarled at her, "You want to stay in the tower." Hermione shook her head. "Then follow me."

As she followed Hermione took a good look around her new home. The portraits she passed sneered at her and called her ugly names, and there were strange and ghastly carvings of dark creatures. The inside of the castle was beautiful, there was no argument there, but it was a terrible beauty. A dark beauty, void of anything good or light.

The castle reminded her slightly of Hogwarts, the school which had become her second home. This castle was easily its opposite. If she had to guess, she would assume whoever had built this one had used the school as his inspiration. While of course there were many differences such as the lack of moving staircases, and ghosts, Hermione was sure there were a number of secret rooms and hidden passageways.

While they walked Hermione also studied the man in front of her. She wondered what kind of magical accident had rendered him part dragon. The only one she could come up with was a failed animagi, but the Draco Malfoy she knew would have, rather, should have, been able to perform one perfectly. He was beautiful in a strange way. Just like the castle was beautiful. Of course he had been beautiful before, if she remembered correctly, but somehow now, he was even more so. He wore no clothes except for a pair of expensive looking black trousers that had not been well maintained. They were cinched at the waist with an old leather belt, and torn at the bottom near his large, clawed feet.

Draco held Blaise in one hand and both of their wands in the other as he led her through halls and down staircases. She stayed behind him the entire time, resigned to her captivity. "Say something to her." Blaise commanded quietly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, but humored the candlestick. "I hope you like it here." He said gruffly. Blaise urged him on when Hermione made no sound of protest. "Malfoy Manor is your home now. You may go anywhere you wish, except for the west wing."

"What's in the west wing?" Hermione asked curiously, some of her personality coming back to life.

"It's forbidden!" Draco said rounding on her. Hermione stepped back startled, but didn't push him further because he had her wand as well as his. She didn't look at him again until they reached her room. "If you need anything my servants will attend to it."

She entered her room silently and did not notice or hear Blaise's urgings, "Dinner! Invite her to dinner!"

"You will join me for dinner. That is not a request." Draco said before slamming the door behind him and locking it. Hermione whirled around and hit it hard with her fists before sinking to the floor, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

**Don't you just love Draco =) So we're starting to get into the meat of the story =) I'm super pumped for the next few chapters =) And I know this one answered a lot of questions. Oh! So has anyone been on Pottermore lately? I got on last night to check out CoS and there was more on Draco and a whole lot on his familly! =) I got super pumped haha =) If you haven't go check it out! I'm StarPhoenix130 and if you have what did you think? =) Thanks for reading!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**Surprise! =) Since it's summer and I love y'all and I got such a great responce from the last chapter I decided that I'm going to give you another update =) you'll really like this one haha =) Promise! =) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Hermione let her tears continue falling, but only for a minute before she pulled herself together. She put herself in this situation so she was just going to have to deal with it.

Suddenly a knock sounded on the door. Hermione stood, "Who is it?" she asked warily.

"Andromeda," Hermione opened the door a bit and was only slightly surprised to see a teapot hop in with a small chipped cup; "I thought you might like a spot of tea."

Hermione backed up slowly. She had seen enchanted household items before, but never like this. "You're talking," she whispered almost to herself as she backed into the wardrobe.

"Oh! Careful there!" It said coming to life.

"That's not possible." She said sinking onto the bed.

"I know it isn't, but yet here we are." The wardrobe said leaning against the bed.

"I told you she was pretty Grandma," Teddy said as he was filled with tea.

"That'll do Teddy," Andromeda said after she filled him up, "Slowly now." She warned as she watched her grandson make his way to Hermione.

"Thank you," Hermione said kindly as she knelt down to pick up the cup.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" The little boy asked. Hermione pulled him back as he held his breath and made the tea bubble up.

"Teddy!" The teapot scolded.

"Oops," Teddy giggled, "Sorry." But he didn't look very sorry at all.

"That was a very brave thing you did," Andromeda said comfortingly to Hermione.

"We all think so," the wardrobe, Daphne, cut in.

"But I've lost everything. And now I'm living with my childhood tormentor." Hermione said sadly.

"There now child, it will all turn out in the end." Andromeda looked kindly upon Hermione. The girl reminded her so much of her younger sister Narcissa who had died when Draco was only a boy. "You'll see. Now I best be getting on with things. There's a supper to prepare. Teddy."

Teddy hopped out of Hermione's hand and left with his Grandmother, "Bye Hermione!" he called, making Hermione smile.

"So," Daphne said after they were gone, "what should we put you in for dinner? Hmm let's see what I've got in here." Daphne opened up her doors and closed them quickly as some moths flew out. "How embarrassing," she giggled. "Oh! I know, how about this one?" Daphne pulled out a pink gown, "I know you'll look lovely in it! Draco won't be able to keep his eyes off you!"

"Look,"

"Daphne," the wardrobe smiled.

"Daphne Greengrass?" When the wardrobe nodded Hermione could barely contain her surprise. She hadn't see Daphne since she had Draco. "But how-"

"A story for another time, now-"

It was Hermione's turn to cut in, "Does that mean," she paused not sure how to phrase her question, "everyone here?"

"I'm afraid so," Daphne replied, "But as I said before that's a story for another time. Now, hurry up and get dressed so Millicent and Tracey can do your hair."

"Look Daphne, this is all really nice of you, but I'm not going to dinner."

"Not going to dinner? But you have to! Draco will be furious if you don't go!"

"Even though I'm going to be living here, my life does not and will not revolve around Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said putting her foot down and placing her hands on her hips.

Both girls looked at the door as it was pushed opened and Theodore entered clearing his throat. "Dinner is served," he said with a sweeping bow.

oOoOoOo

Draco paced in front of the fire growling lowly while Blaise and Andromeda watched him. There was a long table, with a feast laid on it, sitting before the fire waiting for the recipients of the feast. "Where is she?" Draco growled as he paced back and forth. "I thought I told her to come down."

"Try to be patient with her Draco," Andromeda said trying to calm her nephew down, "She's lost everything all at once. It's going to be hard for her to adjust." Draco just growled and glared at his aunt.

"Draco," Blaise said trying to figure out how to phrase his next words, "did you happen to think that maybe, this didn't happen by chance? Maybe Hermione's the one who's going to break the spell?"

"Of course I have!" Draco snarled, "I'm not a fool. Not anymore."

The teapot and the candlestick exchanged glances, "Good," Blaise said clapping his hands together, "So now here's the hard part! You fall in love with her and her with you! Poof the spell is broken! You've got to hurry though; the rose is already beginning to wilt."

"Not helping Blaise." Draco ground out as he glared at his friend. The dragon man sighed and flopped gracefully into a chair, "It's no use. Even if we were able to stay civil towards each other I don't even look remotely human, while she looks breathtakingly beautiful."

The two enchanted items exchanged another look, "You've got to help her see past that," Andromeda told the young wizard.

Draco looked away from his aunt, "I don't know how," he mumbled crossly.

Andromeda smiled and hoped up on the table. She was reminded then, of her sister's husband Lucius. "You can start by watching your language young man. I can tell you this much, she won't tolerate the use of that nasty M word. Do you understand me?" Draco nodded solemnly.

"Is this the great Draco Malfoy asking for girl advice? Never thought I'd see the day," Blaise chuckled.

"If you don't have anything useful to say keep your annoying Italian mouth shut," Draco told Blaise.

"Fine then, when she comes in, give her the rare Malfoy smile, not the famous smirk." Draco grimaced, but nodded anyway. "Let's see it," the young wizard gave his friend a look, "never mind then. Suit yourself."

"Try not to frighten her dear," Andromeda cut in.

"Yeah! Impress her with your Slytherin charm."

"But don't make her feel uncomfortable."

"Try giving her some compliments."

"Make sure you're sincere though, dear." The two went back and forth making Draco frustrated. They could see that and exchanged looks before giving the final piece of advice, "You must control your temper!"

All three froze suddenly as the knob on the French doors turned. Draco became panicked, but quickly composed himself into the cool comfortable exterior that he had always been taught to expose.

"Um, good evening," Theodore said peeking in.

Draco closed his eyes in annoyance, "Well? Where is she?"

"Oh! Right, Hermione. Right, um. Well you see, at the moment she's, she's-"

"Get to the point!" Draco yelled.

"She's not coming." Nott quickly stepped out of the way of the door as Draco growled angrily. He threw open the doors and stormed out of the dining room, the three items following frantically behind him.

"Draco! Wait!" They called after him, but the monster could not hear them over the roaring in his ears and heart. How dare she disobey a direct order from him? Had he not told her to come down for dinner? He was quite certain he had. She was his prisoner. She would do exactly as Draco told her to.

Draco reached the wooden double doors to her room and banged on them loudly, "I thought I told you to come to dinner!" He roared.

"I'm not hungry!" the sweet melodious voice of Hermione replied. The three items finally reached the landing that hosted the witch's room and reached it with labored breathing.

"You'll come down Granger! And that's an order!"

"I don't take orders from anyone and if I did I certainly wouldn't take them from you!" Hermione yelled at Draco.

"You'll come down! Even if I have to hex the doors off and drag you there!"

Draco reached for his wand as Hermione replied, "You will do no such thing."

Draco growled and pulled out his wand, but Blaise's voice stopped him from casting a spell, "Draco," he said catching the dragon's attention, "there's always a slight possibility that I'm wrong, but I'm not sure either of you is going to fall in love this way."

"Yes!" Nott chimed in, "Please try and be civil with her!"

"She's being difficult!" Draco ground out.

"Gently," Andromeda advised, "talk to her gently.

Draco raised a curious eyebrow and tried one more time whilst glaring at the doors, "Will you come down to dinner?" a look of surprise flitted quickly across Blaise and Theodore's faces. They had rarely heard Draco ask for something.

"No!" Hermione replied offended.

Draco turned to his advisers and threw his arms out in exasperation. "Try to be charming and good natured," Blaise said, "gentile too. On second thought just channel me and you should do fine." Draco gave his best friend a piercing glare, "Or you could be your obnoxious self as you've done before, and we see how far that's gotten you."

The dragon turned back to the door and clenched his fists together, "Please come to dinner," Draco paused and added grudgingly at the end, "with me." Andromeda gave a small smile. The last time she had ever heard Draco say please was when he was a little boy. The smile fell when she remembered that he had only asked because he had been begging Narcissa not to die.

"No thank you!" was her reply.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Draco yelled at her.

"Yes I can!" Hermione said stubbornly, unbeknownst to those outside the door she had stomped her foot as well.

"Fine!" Draco said completely fed up with the argument and feeling as if he had lost, "then I suppose you'll starve!" The enchanted items glanced fearfully at each other. They hadn't seen Draco this angry in a long time. The dragon turned to his advisors and said, "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all." He stormed off down the hallway and they all could hear him smashing things on his way to the west wing.

"Oh dear," Andromeda said shaking her head, "I suppose I should go check on him." She hopped away leaving Theodore to assign Blaise watch duty.

An hour or so later Andromeda came back with a small tray of food and pumpkin juice on a short rolling cart crafted especially for her, "She's not going to starve. Not while I'm here." The teapot told Blaise as she pushed him out of the way to get to the door. Moments later she came back empty handed, a small sad smile lingering on her face.

Even later that night, when all was deathly quiet Draco came to her door. He stared at it a long while before he nodded at Blaise and went inside. The young wizard placed a book on the nightstand next to her bed. _She had always liked books_, he thought, _I don't remember a day that went by that her nose wasn't stuck in one during school_.

Draco stood there for a moment watching her sleep and sighed sadly, even if he did manage to fall in love with her, she would never be able to love a monster like him.

**I leave tonight for camp! =D Did you like it? Hahaha I loved writing this chapter =) Thoughts please? =) Thanks for reading =) p.s. I have a tumblr now =) it's .com just take out replace it with a . =) **

**~chocoyum4~**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**Chapter 8**

The next day Draco asked once again if she would come out of her room and join him for a meal. She refused as Blaise had expected her too and Draco grew angry. He stalked to his room and slammed the door shut, grumbling to himself. He wouldn't beg her to eat with him, if that's what she wanted. Malfoy's didn't beg. Malfoy's didn't even say 'please'! He had already broken that rule and he wasn't about to break it again. Not for her.

He wanted to see her though. So he grabbed his magic mirror and demanded that it show him Hermione.

"Come on Hermione," Daphne said, she had somehow managed to sit on the bed next to Hermione. "Draco's really not that bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"Because I've given him plenty of chances! He was my main tormenter at school and I refuse to be subjected to that again!" Hermione's eyes blazed with fury.

"Just try and get to know him," Daphne reasoned.

"I don't want to get to know him! I already know him! He's spoiled and selfish and doesn't think of anyone but himself! And he _hates _Mudbloods!"

Daphne's eyes widened in shock, "Draco doesn't hate Muggleborns, and he certainly hasn't ever said that word."

"He does too. You know it just as well as I do. And he has called me that! You were there, don't deny it!" Daphne looked at the girl with sad eyes, "I don't want to have anything to do with him!" Hermione cried. Daphne just nodded sadly and returned to her place against the wall as Hermione crossed her arms and stared out the window.

Draco slammed the mirror face down on the table next to the enchanted rose. He had noticed that she hadn't even touched the book he had put on her nightstand. "It's hopeless," he whispered as he watched the first petal fall from the rose.

oOoOoOo

When Hermione had woken up that next morning she noticed a tray with a small breakfast waiting for her on a table near her window. She ate it in silence and thought about her father. She missed him terribly and it hadn't even been twenty-four hours since she had seen him last. Everything had changed so quickly for her and she couldn't even imagine what would come next.

Sighing, Hermione got up and went quietly to the door. Daphne was snoring softly so Hermione had no trouble opening her door to see what lay outside. She prayed silently that nothing and no one would be there, but to her disappointment she found Blaise patrolling in front of her door. The candle stopped when he heard it open. He smiled and winked at the girl before she closed it quickly.

_He would have someone stationed outside my door,_ Hermione thought bitterly. Sighing she turned again and noticed a book sitting on her bedside table. Curious, she picked it up and flipped thought it's pages before looking at the title _Salazar Slytherin's handbook of Pureblood rules for society._ Hermione dropped the book in disgust. Only someone as barbaric and close-minded as Draco Malfoy would give her a book like that to read. There was no way she would join him now.

A few hours later, around lunchtime, a loud knock sounded on her doors. "What," Hermione asked crossly.

"Will you come down for lunch?" Draco growled through the doors.

"I most certainly will not!" Hermione replied offended. How dare he?

"What I meant to say was, you _will _come down for lunch. Do you understand?"

"Of course I understand. Why do you think I'm not going?" Hermione asked arms crossed as she stood in front of the door to ensure that he would hear her.

Draco growled, "Do you enjoy going hungry? Is that it?"

"No," Hermione said rolling her eyes even though Draco could not see them, "I enjoy annoying you." The witch smirked as Draco roared with frustration and stormed away.

A moment later the door opened slightly and Andromeda came in with a lunch tray, "You shouldn't rile him up like that dear. Believe it or not he is trying." Hermione scoffed and looked away, glaring at the window.

"She's right you know," Daphne chimed in, sitting on Hermione's bed.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but you'd have to have watched him grow up to notice it." Andromeda said as she set up Hermione's meal.

"You forget that I spent four years with him at Hogwarts." Hermione said going over to the small table by the window, "Thank you," she said to Andromeda, "I know you could get in a lot of trouble for this," she gestured to the food.

Andromeda shook her head, "We haven't forgotten. And you're very welcome; it's no trouble at all. Don't worry about me dear, Draco wouldn't dare punish me. He knows better." Hermione gave the teapot a small smile as she ate. "Cheer up dear," Andromeda said as she cleared Hermione's dishes, "Things will turn up, you'll see," and she was gone with a small click of the door shutting behind her.

"Right," Hermione said sarcastically as she sighed and sat down next to Daphne on the bed.

oOoOoOo

That night Draco went back to Hermione's room to watch her sleep. He picked up the book on the nightstand and read the title. No wonder she hadn't touched. The night before he had just picked up a book from one of the many shelves in his library and hadn't bothered to look at the title. He would make sure to do that in the future. He left quickly and returned with a book he thought she would enjoy.

Even if she never loved him, maybe he could make her existence a happy one.

**Thoughts? =) Camp was AWESOME thanks for asking haha =) I freaking LOVE the beach and am very jealous of those of you who live there or near it 'cause anyone from Texas knows Texas beaches do not compare. Review please =) and thanks for reading!**

**Review Reply:**** anonymous- I honestly haven't seen any, but I figured they were out there somewhere haha =) but thank you! I wanted to keep it as close to the movie as possible =) Thanks so much for your review!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**Sorry it's a day late, family vacation... no internet access... oh well haha =) y'all will like this one I think =) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Three days had passed, in total, since Hermione had left her room. She was beginning to become restless. She had read both books Draco, at least she assumed it was him or that he had ordered someone to place them there, had left on her nightstand and to her disappointment, she liked them. She hadn't wanted to like anything Draco had given her, but she did.

It was late at night on the third day and Andromeda hadn't come by yet with food for her. So Hermione decided that if by some chance Blaise wasn't standing guard that she would venture out and try to find the kitchen. The manor couldn't be that big after all.

Hermione eased her door open and to her delight Blaise wasn't anywhere to be found. She walked as quietly as she could down the corridor to some stairs she remembered taking to get to her room.

Little did she know that Blaise was behind some drapes with Pansy. Pansy giggled and stepped out from behind the thick curtain before Blaise could catch her with his arm. He grinned mischievously when he finally did catch her. Pansy giggled again and Blaise glanced up just for a second. It was a second too long for Hermione, and he dropped Pansy just as the girl disappeared down the stairs.

"Hey!" Pansy called as Blaise ran off frantically after Hermione.

Blaise spared one look at the furious Pansy and mouthed sorry before disappearing down the stairs as well.

oOoOoOo

"Come now Teddy, into the cupboard with everyone else." Andromeda nudged her grandson into his spot on the bottom shelf.

"But I'm not sleepy," he yawned.

"Yes, you are," Andromeda said as she closed the door softly. Teddy protested one more time before he was fast asleep.

"Humph, I can't believe that Mudblood hasn't come down yet!" Kreacher the House Elf turned stove grumbled. He had surprisingly good speech patterns, as all the House Elves at Malfoy Manor had. "I slaved away for ages and she never came down!"

"Watch your language," Andromeda scolded. Kreacher glared at her, "Are you still griping about that? It's been a long three days for all of us."

"If you ask me," Nott started.

"Which no one did," Goyle, who had turned into a tankard one would use to drink an alcoholic beverage, cut in.

Theodore glared at Goyle, but ignored him, "I think she's just being stubborn. When was the last time Draco ever said 'please'?"

"But if Draco doesn't learn to control his temper he'll never make her-"Andromeda began.

"Hello Hermione!" Nott said cutting off the elder witch who regarded the clock crossly. Hermione entered the kitchen slowly as she saw Andromeda and Theodore. "It's nice to see you've decided to end your exile. My name is Theodore Nott and I am at your service." Nott bowed low so as to impress the Muggleborn, and she just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know who you are," she replied quietly, and Theodore straightened up blushing slightly. Blaise entered then a look up trepidation on his face before he quickly composed himself and jumped gracefully in front of his friend.

"I'm Blaise Zabini, but I assume you already know that." Blaise said wiggling his eyebrows at the girl. A smile tugged at the corners of Hermione's lips as she leaned down to shake both his and Nott's hands. Blaise took her hand and kissed it softly and didn't let go until Theodore pushed him out of the way. Theo gave Hermione another sweeping bow and took her hand. Blaise, who hadn't liked being pushed thrust one of his flames onto the clock's metal hands, he yelled in pain and glared at Blaise who looked at him innocently.

"Both of you stop that this instant!" Andromeda said as the two separated, "What can we do for you dear," she asked acknowledging Hermione.

"Well, I am a bit hungry," she said standing.

"Splendid! Chop, chop everyone! Stoke the fire, breakout the silverware, and wake the china! But do keep it down so Teddy can sleep, won't you?" The enchanted items began to move about the kitchen to prepare their guest a dinner worth a thousand kings.

"Remember what Draco said!" Theodore said to no one in particular.

"Oh pish posh, the poor child's been locked in her room for three days. I think she deserves a fine meal don't you?"

"Oh fine. Heat up some leftovers from the icebox then." Theodore grumbled.

"Theo!" Blaise scolded, "I can't believe you! She's not a prisoner! She's out guest!" Theo looked around the kitchen at everyone. "We need to make her feel welcome! Come Hermione, follow me."

Theodore thought about it for a moment then relented. It had been a while since they had had any contact with the outside world, "Fine, but keep it down. We can't let Draco find out."

"Right, sure, got it," Blaise said not paying attention as he led Hermione out of the kitchen. "But," Blaise stuck his head back in, "What is dinner, without a little entertainment?"

"Blaise!" Theo yelled as the door swung shut in his face. This little clock fumed as he was pushed aside by the kitchenware.

In the dining room Blaise had led Hermione to a chair at the head of the table. He then hopped to the center and began to introduce the show they were about to preform, "And so Miss Granger, I invite you to enjoy your dinner!"

Hermione's face lit up as slowly the courses came out dancing. She had never seen anything like this, not even at Hogwarts where she had seen many crazy, wonderful imaginings. Next came the silverware and dishes preforming a dance routine as well as singing, much like a show choir. Theo even came out, although he had accidently been cooked in one of the dishes.

It was clear to Hermione that it had been a long while that anyone had venture into the castle because everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even those, who under normal circumstances would despise her, had joined in. Blaise, though, seemed to be enjoying himself most of all as he was the one heading it up. But he had always been sort of a drama king during school.

Nott had finally cleaned himself off near the middle of the production and had accidently found himself in the middle of the table trying to keep the noise to a minimum. Needless to say it wasn't working out well as the kitchenware continued to sing at the top of their lungs.

Soon the other sections of castle upkeep heard of the performance and the cleaning supplies joined in. Feather dusters could be seen dancing with the candlesticks. Both parties led by the example of Blaise and Pansy. Nott eventually gave up when it was clear that they couldn't be stopped. He shrugged and joined in for the final number, enjoying himself immensely.

"That was wonderful!" Hermione clapped once they had all finished.

"Why thank you, I am quite wonderful," Blaise said bowing slightly.

"Yes, I do say that it went quiet well," Theodore said patting Blaise on the back. "Well done mate. You managed to keep it quiet enough so that Draco didn't hear a thing!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Hermione's eyes widened and the clock and candelabra turned slowly to see Draco standing in the doorway of the dining room, arms crossed over his chest. "What are you doing out of your room?" Draco asked coldly.

"I was hungry." Hermione replied with equal coldness.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "So you've changed your mind." Hermione just shrugged and out of the corner of her eye she saw Andromeda enter the room, a hopeful look on her face. Hermione's heart softened. "Will you join me for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

There was a slight pause before Hermione's melodious voice answered, "Yes." She stood then and exited the room, leaving four very shocked wizards and witch behind her.

**Gasp! She accepted! ('bout time ;) haha) In case you haven't noticed I've been dragging out the time so that the rose coincides with Draco's birthday =) and let's face it, in the movie everything happens in like a week. That's sooo unrealistic haha (all of this is unrealistic, but do I really care? no. Good answer haha) =) Thought's please! =) I can't wait to post the next few chapters! =)**

**Review Reply: Leftmango- Thank you! =) I can't wait either haha =) And it's cool =) no worries haha =) whenever you have time =) thanks so much for your review!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**I'm dying slowly. My mouth is sealed shut with rubberbands. I can't talk or anything. Someone needs to die. You don't understand how grumpy this makes me haha I feel like Snape because I'm walking around glaring at people for no reason just because my mouth hurts. On the brightside after this I will never have to wear rubberbands again! =) I get my braces off on September 27th =) This excites me greatly =) On the downside school starts in 13 days =( y****eah... my pessimistic side is coming out... Better let you get to the chapter! Enjoy! =)**

**Chapter 10**

**This is for Guinevere6year who has taken on the daunting task of being my beta =) she's awesome =)**

Hermione awoke with the sun the next morning and nearly began to prepare herself for another day of isolation before she remembered she would be joining Draco for breakfast. Her heart fluttered a little as she thought about it, but she passed the sensation off as nerves. Why on earth would she be nervous to have a simple meal with Draco Malfoy? Absurd!

Even so, Hermione put on a light green dress from Daphne and pulled back her curly hair from her face with a green ribbon. A soft knock was heard just as Hermione was slipping on her flats. She opened the door to find Blaise standing there waiting to escort her to the dining room.

"Good morning gorgeous," Blaise winked as he hopped down the hall next to the brunette. Hermione shook her head and greeted her joyful ex-classmate. "I'm glad you finally agreed to come out of your room and join Draco for breakfast."

"Hmm," Hermione nodded not really paying attention as she looked around the castle for the first time in the daylight. She couldn't help but recognize it's likeness to her second home, the school of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Blaise noticed the girl wasn't paying attention to him and shook his head slightly. He could of course hear the soft whispering of his fellow enchanted items, but it was clear that Hermione was oblivious to it all. She was certainly something, and Blaise was convinced that she was perfect for his friend.

They entered the dining hall to find Draco already seated at the head of a short table. A place was set for Hermione across from him at the other end. Hermione nodded to him politely as she took her seat. Blaise nudged Draco with his arm and the monster quickly said hello to the girl.

"Good morning." She replied as she glanced around the small dining room. It was certainly not as extravagant as the room where she had taken dinner the night before. This was probably used more regularly than the other due to its smallness, Hermione assumed. She liked it better because the table was situated in a small alcove with windows to the right of her, overlooking the garden. Hermione made a mental note to visit the garden soon.

"I trust you slept well," Draco said stiffly, gaining her attention.

"Yes," she answered back coolly.

Draco growled quietly. The Muggleborn certainly wasn't making this easy on him. He didn't know why he was making an effort if she was going to be rude about it. The food came quickly, before Draco could make a snide remark and ruin the civil environment.

They ate quietly as Blaise signaled for Draco bring up another conversation topic. The dragon glared at the candle but grudgingly obliged. "I hope you've found your accommodations enjoyable."

"Yes," Hermione replied looking down at her porridge, "They are quite comfortable."

"Good," he said and they fell back into an awkward silence.

Moments later Hermione pushed her chair roughly back from the table, "Thank you for breakfast." She said stiffly.

Draco swallowed and gave a startled, "You're welcome" as Hermione began to head for the door. "I'll see you tonight at dinner." He said before she had completely left the room. Hermione paused to let him see her nod, before she left to explore the castle that had become her home.

Hermione walked down halls and through rooms, some of them empty and others extravagantly decorated. She was thoroughly impressed by how beautiful the castle was.

Eventually she found a small, secluded nook on the second floor, hidden behind some drapes that overlooked the garden in the back. It had a cushioned bench that wrapped around the bottom of the windows, and a small table in the center should one want to bring another book, or even a beverage of some sort with them. Hermione smiled, it was the perfect place to curl up with a book, and it had a great view of the outside. The little spot would have gone completely unnoticed to an untrained eye, but Hermione had always prided herself with her observation skills. The entrance was hidden right behind where the drapes would hang if they had been open, so that it was hidden at all times.

She left the nook and rehid it behind the curtain even more carefully and almost ran back to her room to grab the book that had appeared on her bedside table that morning. When Hermione returned the sun had risen and warmed up her small space to a comfortable temperature and Hermione settled down to read. Maybe living there wouldn't be as bad as she thought. All she had to do was forget about the fact that she could never leave.

Dinner that night went about the same as breakfast had. It was awkward and any sort of conversation was forced. Hermione left in the same manner as before and agreed to join him for breakfast the next morning.

**Sorry it's so short, but I promise the next few chapters make up for it =) You'll see =) So I have two quick questions =) I'm addicted to Draco Veela stories and I'd like some suggestions please =) preferibly rated T and complete, but if the author updates pretty often then send it please =) I can't wait to check out the stories you share =) **

**Second question: After I finish writing Damsel I have two stories ideas that I'm really excited about. Which should I work on the most when I have time? Draco Veela or Post War/Hogwarts? Until then I'll be writing on both between my writing on Damsel =) Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**

**Review Reply****daisylin- Thank you! I'm glad you like it! =) I can't wait for you to read them haha =) Thanks for your review!**

**~chocoyum4~**

**Mini rant- I DON'T LIKE HOW FF DOES CHAPTER UPDATES NOW! IT'S ANNOYING AND HAS TOO MANY BUTTONS! That is all. Oh... My teeth are screaming at me! =( It's very unpleasent.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**School starts Wednesday! D= This saddens me greatly. Cross Country has also started so I'm like soooo tired! =P And I haven't finished my summer reading yet either... I'm dying slowly! Enjoy the chapter! If I don't die you should get another one before school starts! =)**

**Chapter 11**

Hermione had been in the castle for nearly a month and she was once again growing restless. Every hallway she explored locked doors that she found, and rude portraits that expressed their opinion of her quiet loudly, eventually began to run together and look the same. She had been outside a few times to see Phillip, but hadn't really ventured too far out. She still hadn't found the library, but that wasn't too much of a problem yet as books kept mysteriously appearing on her bedside table each morning after she finished one. Meals had been the same as well; stiff and awkward. Neither could seem to find a topic they both agreed on, and if one did venture to bring up some sort of discussion it usually ended in an argument.

These things she could live with easily, but what Hermione wanted most though, was her freedom back. She wanted her wand. She would keep her promise to stay with the monster, but she wanted her wand. A wizard never feels safe without his wand. She had learned that quickly at Hogwarts. There was only one place her wand could be. And she figured that was the West wing. The one place Draco had forbidden her to go.

She now knew that it was the wing Draco lived in, because when Blaise and Theodore had given her a tour they had mentioned it in passing before urging the girl quickly past it. Aside from that Hermione had also learned that this castle had been built by Salazar Slytherin not long after the founders had built Hogwarts, which explained why the castle looked so sinister.

Hermione left her room one evening to venture out into the castle and was once again astounded by how similar it was to Hogwarts. The enchanted suits of armor turned their heads to follow her down the halls like they had at school. The paintings moved and spoke with each other in the same manner, although they were quite a bit ruder to her. There were moving staircases and large balconies, sweeping turrets and high ceilings. Everywhere she turned there was magic. Every nook and cranny held an ancient, magical history. If she wasn't a prisoner here, Hermione could have been very happy in the castle.

When Hermione reached the stairs that led up to the West Wing, she paused, her heart beating slightly faster than usual. She wasn't put in Gryffindor for nothing though, and she quickly ascended the grand staircase. As she climbed, Hermione couldn't possibly imagine what Draco was hiding up there.

She could clearly see that he hadn't allowed anyone near that part of his home in a long time, fore there was a fine layer of dust that coated everything. The suits of armor lining the walls didn't bother to move, or couldn't because they were so rusted. The statues, instead of gleaming like the ones in the halls and garden, had a dull sinister look about them. You could hardly see the people in the paintings because of the layer of dust over them. Hermione didn't mind that too much though because that meant she didn't have to hear their nasty comments. The colors on the carpets and drapes were dull and dirty and obviously hadn't seen sun in a very long time. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and many of the torches had burned out and hadn't been replaced.

As she climbed it became even darker. The statues were no longer friendly looking people, but dark creatures and horrible monsters, and some weren't even whole. There were pieces of stone and rusted suits of armor scattered every which way. Broken glass mirrors and remnants of paintings hung from the walls, causing Hermione to dread even daring to venture down the West Wing's halls.

She continued on though her nerves begged her to stop. She needed her wand and the only place it was going to be was in Draco's chambers. Hermione stopped once she reached a pair of tall foreboding oak doors. There were scratches deep within the wood and the silver handles hadn't been polished in ages.

Hermione pushed open one door and took a few steps into the dragon's room. It was even more terrifying than the halls. Furniture was overturned and broken. Tapestries and curtains hung in shreds. Paintings were lopsided, dirty, and missing large holes of the original canvas. Glass was scattered across the floor along with dry ink wells and broken quills. It was dark in this room. The only light came from the balcony doors which had been boarded shut. Deep gouges and dark substances decorated the dark walls, hiding the original color.

Even with the room a broken disaster, one could still see remnants of the man it had belonged to. The linens on the bed had retained their emerald green color as had the torn curtains. Personal items such as old clothing and school supplies could be seen if one looked closely under the mess. Each item, though horribly mangled, still held the look of great expense, meaning that they must have cost they buyer a small fortune for some items.

Hermione treaded carefully though the chaos, but paused a moment when she saw a pair of familiar silver eyes watching her. She stepped closer to the wall and saw that a painting mostly intact was staring at her. The Muggleborn lifted up a flap that had been hanging down and recognized clearly the face of Draco Malfoy. She stared into his eyes, mesmerized by their color and the secrets they held.

She moved on and finally came to the only piece of furniture still completely intact; a small table with an enchanted rose, a magic mirror, and two wands lying on top of it. Hermione quickly pocketed her wand, and curious as always, lifted up the glass of the rose.

Before she could touch it though, a shadow was cast upon both the girl and the flower. Draco leaped over Hermione and slammed the case back over the slowly wilting flower. He growled menacingly at her, "Having fun?"

**Thoughts? =) Same question as last time for my next fic after I finish Damsel =) Veela or Post Hogwarts? It will be a Dramione one so no worries haha =) Oh! Help! I have to write a poem for AP English and I have to present it creatively on the thrid day of school. I need help with creative ways to present it. We had to write it based off of the book Incidents in the Life of a Slave Girl and the poem is about abuse if that helps... I need ideas! Thanks so much! **

**Review Reply:**** Guest- did this satisfy you? haha =) thanks so much for your review!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**Hello! Why yes! This is a surprise chapter! =) I thought I'd give y'all a gift before I start school on Wednesday =) Just so you know, I'm beginning my junior year and it's not only the hardest, but most important year of high school. I'm going to ask in advance for you to forgive me for any long absenses. So far I have about five or six more chapters written in advance, and I promise I'll be writing in any spare time. So bear with me! And enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice. Things had been going so well and then she had messed it up by entering his room.

"Why did you come in here?" Draco growled.

"I'm sorry," Hermione choked out as she backed away slowly.

"I warned you not to enter the West Wing! And what do you do? You disobey me! Can your Mudblood mind not obey a single order?"

"I was never yours to control in the first place!" Hermione yelled, suddenly angry at him, flinching slightly at the derogatory comment. "Besides, I didn't mean any harm!"

"Do you realize what you could have done?" Draco yelled throwing a broken chair at the wall behind her. Hermione pressed herself against a smashed wardrobe as her eyes widened with fear. "Get out!" Draco roared, knocking the wardrobe away. "Get out you stupid Mudblood!" The Dragon grabbed his wand and pointed it in her general direction.

Hermione shrieked and ran out of the room as a flash of light swept past her, just missing her head. He had shot a curse at her! She couldn't believe it! He had actually tried to harm her with his wand! That was the last straw for Hermione. She wanted out of the castle, regardless of her promise.

Back in his room, Draco sank to his knees and placed his head in his paws. Things were spiraling out of his control quicker than he had ever imagined they could have, and before he had been so sure that life was looking up.

oOoOoOo

Hermione grabbed her cloak from her room as Daphne tried to talk some sense into the girl, but Hermione wouldn't hear any of it. She was too upset. The girl ran down the stairs and into the entrance hall where both Blaise and Theo were waiting.

"Where are you going?" Blaise yelled as Hermione flew past him.

"I don't care what I promised, I can't stay here another minute!" Hermione opened the door as a cold blast of winter wind blew through the woods, and she pulled her cloak tighter around her.

"Oh! Wait, Hermione, please!" Theo called, looking distraught. A gust of cold wind blew through the foyer and blew out Blaise's candles as the door shut loudly behind her.

Once outside, Hermione ran to the stables where she quickly saddled Philip and galloped out the gate and into the storm. The wind was biting at her exposed skin as they rode away, and the snow was stinging her face and hands, as well as soaking her cloak and hair. She could barely see in front her, so she had to trust Philip to guide them both to safety.

They finally reached the shelter of the trees, and the wind and snow blowing at the two decreased dramatically. Philip followed the only clear path available, but was quickly startled by a large flock of birds emerging from the snow covered underbrush. He reared up and whinnied loudly. Hermione frantically pulled on the reigns, begging him to calm down, and when he finally did she urged him onward even faster than before. She had seen the same pack of wolves that had chased her father, and now they were after her.

Hermione soon realized that these wolves were unlike any other wolves she had ever seen. They were larger, more vicious, and though she did not know this now, their bite could not be healed by magic. The grey beasts crouched low and growled menacingly before beginning the chase. They stayed right on Philip's heals nipping at them as the horse tried to dodge their bite.

As they continued on through the forest, the wolves guiding their path, Hermione wished she knew the terrain better. As it was she was barely able to keep control of Philip's reigns and try to get in a position to use her wand. They raced deeper and deeper into the woods. Quite suddenly they both plunged off a steep bank, onto, and through the ice of a frozen river.

Both horse and rider screamed as the wolves followed not far behind. Philip pushed ahead, trying desperately to get both of them onto dry ground. Several of the wolves managed to jump onto large chunks of ice and Hermione quickly thrust them off with a 'stupefy'. Eventually the two made it up the bank on the other side and they raced once more through the trees.

The animals they had been running from weren't far off, and they quickly caught up with the horse and rider, leading them to an ambush. Soon the two were surrounded. Philip bucked and kicked his legs, throwing Hermione off in the process and tangling his reigns in a low hanging tree branch.

Hermione screamed as she hit the snow. It was then she realized that she was probably going to die. She wouldn't go down without a fight though. So the Muggleborn clenched her wand in her fist and rose, firing spells as she fought her way back to Philip. The girl was torn between firing spells to keep them alive and tugging on the reigns to see if she could get them loose. It would have been much easier if the wind would stop blowing, and they had both been completely dry.

There were too many though, and even as she kept shooting streams of colored light out of her wand they advanced and formed a tight circle around the two. One of the wolves lunged then, knocking her to the ground and successfully knocking her wand from her hands.

Just as another of the vicious dogs was about to attack her, a clawed hand grabbed it and threw it against a tree roaring loudly. Hermione looked up frightened to see Draco standing there breathing heavily, his eyes burning in anger.

He successfully took them on all at once, fighting, clawing, and tearing. Few got away unscathed as he fought. It was a terrifying sight, watching him wrestle for his life in the snow. He had his wand, she saw, but he wasn't bothering to use it. The fight continued on for several more minutes before the animals retreated into the woods.

Draco turned to her then, his breath coming in short white puffs as he staggered towards her, before collapsing in exhaustion and bleeding profusely from his right arm. Hermione ran to him then, compassion and worry in her eyes. He had come after her. Whether to bring her back and lock her in the tower, or ask her back to the castle it did not matter. He had saved her life.

The girl took his wand and summoned her own, then using her wand, levitated the dragon onto Philip's back. The horse looked at her warily, but she paid him no mind. Her only thought was to get Draco home again.

After she got him situated, Hermione managed to get the reigns untangled and she walked beside Philip as she guided them all back towards the castle.

**So... did you enjoy this? =) I'm taking a small break from frantically trying to finish my summer reading. I only have about ten chapters left, and I have to have 30 vocab words (words that I don't know/understand from the book)... Apparently I read too much because I only have 18. I'm slighlty screwed. How the heck am I going to find 12 more words?! My brain hurts.**

** Warning: a rant is about to be given. If you don't care, skip on down to the paragraph after this long one =) and if you do read it, please don't be offended. I'm not trying to offend anybody, like for real. Just... read...**

**I am soooo sick of 'White people oppressing somebody' books! I mean for real! YES I agree that what they did back then was horribly, horribly wrong! YES I agree that it shouldn't have happened and shouldn't be happening! But for real! EVERY book we read in English last year was one of those! I get it! I understand! Please, please, please stop shoving it down my throat! We can all agree that it we should learn about it, and read maybe a couple books on the subject/written by the oppressed people. But two full years and over ten stories/novels later? Not to mention the COUNTLESS papers and worksheets! I think we get the point and can move on to other important literature! Thank you very much! **

**Phew! Glad that's out of my system haha Did you miss my rants haha =) Anyways... so yeah.. school... bleh! When do y'all go back/started? =) **

**In other news... GUESS WHO I TALKED TO LAST NIGHT! =D My little children! =D They both have facebook now and I just can't describe the happiness that enveloped me last night =D sigh =) I miss them sooo much =P and I love them to pieces =)**

**Review Reply:**** rephiamlove (Guest)- Haha awesome! Hope this met your expectations! =) I love them too =) almost as much as my little children =)**

**~chocoyum4~**


	14. Chapter 13

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**I have a good excuse! I promise! I fully inttended to update last night, but we had had a bunch of storms earlier that day and when I got home from school the internet was down! It didn't come back up until like two o'clock this morning =P Enjoy! =)**

**Chapter 13**

When they reached the castle Hermione levitated Draco to his chair in the sitting room. Blaise had a roaring fire going in the fireplace. Draco woke up then and winced in pain as he examined the arm that Hermione had already tried to heal with magic. It hadn't worked, much to Hermione's dismay, so she had to use her limited knowledge of Muggle healing to fix him up.

First thing first was to get him warm, as he was shivering violently.

Hermione took a blanket from Andromeda, who was warming up water for Hermione to use. The Muggleborn placed the deep green blanket over Draco's shoulders, but he shrugged it off with a grunt. Hermione glared at him and tried once more, but Draco shied away from her. "If you want any chance of getting better then I must keep you warm! It won't matter if the cut heals if you catch pneumonia!" Hermione bit out angrily. Here she was trying her best to help him and he was being difficult!

"Fine," Draco said coldly, and finally let Hermione drape the blanket over his shoulders. He wouldn't admit it, but actually did feel warmer. Whether it was because of the blanket, or because Hermione's hands had brushed his shoulders he had no idea.

Hermione sighed and took Andromeda off the fire so she could pour the boiling water into a bowl filled with white rags that needed to be sterilized before being used to wash the gash on Draco's arm. She set the older witch back on the fire with more water to prepare for tea.

Glancing up once at Draco, Hermione took the ends of one cloth and rung it out. The dragon man growled as he tried to wipe the blood from his cut off on the blanket. Hermione sighed; looking at him with warm brown eyes filled with compassion, and took the warm damp cloth over to him. "Here now," she said in a gentler tone than before when she was scolding him, "Oh don't do that." The girl reached for Draco's arm, but he quickly snatched it out of her reach.

Draco growled, making the few items in the room back away from him fearfully. Hermione closed her eyes and opened them once she had regained composure. "Just. Hold. Still." She said while trying to put the cloth on his arm. Draco avoided her every attempt, until finally she was able to place it on his arm for about ten seconds before he roared in pain and pulled it out of her reach.

"That hurt!" He yelled, glaring at her.

Hermione returned his glare, "Well if you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!"

"If _you _hadn't run away, then this," he pointed to his injured arm, "wouldn't have happened!"

"If _you _hadn't frightened me and called me a Mudblood, _I _wouldn't have run away!" She retorted with righteous indignation.

Draco glared at her and pointed an accusing finger at her, "Well _you _shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" He had thought he had her there. He was sure victory was secured.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, "If _you _had given me my wand back I wouldn't have been in the West Wing!" She crossed her arms ready for another retort. Draco didn't disappoint.

"Maybe, I would have given you your wand if you had just been, A LITTLE MORE PATIENT!" Draco roared getting frustrated with the girl.

"Maybe, _YOU _should learn to control your TEMPER!" Hermione yelled standing up so that they were face to face. Draco put his head in his fist and looked away from her, defeated and annoyed at his loss. "Now hold still." Hermione said firmly and took his arm. "This might sting a little," she warned quietly as her features softened.

She dabbed the cloth on his wound carefully as he winced in pain. The brunette looked up at him through her lashes, "By the way," she began softly, "thank you for saving me."

Draco turned his head to her, surprise in his silver eyes, "You're welcome." He said just as quietly. Hermione smiled at him, and at that moment something changed.

oOoOoOo

In the kitchen Andromeda, Theodore, and Blaise conversed on the counters near the cupboard where little Teddy slept. Neither Draco nor Hermione had noticed when the three of them had left the room, and if they had, neither seemed to care.

"This is it!" Blaise said confidently, "She's the one! I always knew there was something there. It was obvious at school."

"I just hope she's able to fall in love with him before summer," Andromeda said softly, looking Teddy as he slept. The little boy didn't deserve to spend the rest of his life as a teacup living in a cupboard.

"Oh she will," Blaise said clapping both Theo and Andromeda on the backs.

Theo shot a look to Blaise, and quickly checked himself for scorch marks. Finding none he replied, "How do you know that, though? I mean honestly, look at their track record."

Blaise just smiled at his friend, "Oh, but I am!" He said happily, "There's a fine line between love and hate remember? Besides, it was obvious that they had a connection at school. It just so happened that they were in different Houses and came from different societies. I guarantee you that had Hermione been either a Slytherin or at least a half-blood, they would have been married by now."

Theo looked unconvinced, but nodded anyways. "You'd better be right," he mumbled and left the kitchen.

**Can we all say "awwww" =) So... thoughts? =) I have officially survived the first week of my junior year of highschool! =) Did I come out unscathed? No. I have physics, history, and newspaper homework. Not to mention someone gave me an aweful cold. On the brig****ht side of things I think it's gonna rain at my house =) which means extra inspiration =) Oh, and since I don't want to have to keep track of reviews I put up a poll on my profile. Go vote please =) Veela Dramione or Post-Hogwarts Dramione! =) Vote, vote, vote! And review... review and then vote... =) Thanks for reading!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	15. Chapter 14

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**I had too. Just sayin' =) This is one of my favorite chapters =) You'll see why =)**

**Chapter 14**

Back in the village that same night Ron and Harry were in the local pub drinking firewhisky. Ron was still sulking over his rejected proposal to Hermione and it hadn't helped much that she had fled the village, according to him. "That girl has messed with the wrong wizard. No one says 'no' to Ron Weasley!" Ron was of course sitting in an honored seat all his own by the coveted fire.

"Of course not," Harry said bringing Ron another drink.

"Dismissed, rejected, publicly humiliated!" Ron grabbed both tankards from Harry and threw them angrily into the fire.

"More firewhisky?" Harry asked helpfully.

"What for? It won't change anything." The hot tempered man told his friend turning his chair away from the fire. "I've been disgraced!"

"You? Never." Little did Ron know, but the last bit was said slightly sarcastically. "Look Ron, you've got to pull yourself together." Harry said as Ron turned his chair once more and faced the people in the bar. "You're Ron Weasley! It's not like you to sit here sulking like this!" Ron's temper spiked again and he picked Harry up and threw the little man. Harry landed on top of a table full of drunken men. "Every man here would love to be you Ron!" The drunks cheered and raised their glasses, "Even when you're acting like a right git!"

Ron glared at Harry and turned his chair back to face the fire. "Look around. Everyone admires you. You've been voted most popular guy around here for ten years running! You inspire people, and it's not very hard to see why."

Lavender, Parvati, and Padma entered the bar then and saw Ron sitting by the fire. He had turned around to face the crowd once more. The three girls quickly made their way over towards him and latched on to his arms sighing in contentment.

"See? No one's like you Ron! No one's smooth as you, Ron. No one's as incredibly quick as you, Ron." Harry jumped off the table pointed to the many hunting trophies above the fire, "No one's as manly as you. Ask anyone! And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on!" As he said this he slapped each of the drunks on their backs before jumping back on the table.

The men grabbed Harry and swung him back and forth as they got ready to throw him, each one throwing in their two cense along with Harry. "No one's thin like Ron," said one.

"Or incredibly thick as Ron," another laughed.

"Or 'as a swole cleft in 'is chin like our Ron," a third slurred.

"Well, I am quite the male specimen," Ron agreed sitting up straighter as the girl sighed once more. "I am quite great aren't I?"

"My, what a guy, that Ron!" The men cheered, before clinking their glasses together and drinking to him.

Harry grabbed another tankard and swung it back and forth as he said, "Ron is the best and the rest are all gits!" He went a little too far on the last swing and his firewhisky flew out of the tankard and splashed Ron in the face, effectively drenching him. Harry swallowed nervously as Ron glared down at him.

"No one punches like Ron!" One drunken man said helpfully as Ron pulled back his arm and hit Harry, sending him sprawling across the room. Before he tackled the drunken men at the table in front of him, "In a wrestling match no one bites like Ron," the same man yelped as Ron bit his leg. Ron threw the five men off of him and came up behind the three girls who had relocated onto a single bench.

"No one's as burley," Parvati said.

"Or handsome," Lavender cut in.

"Or rugged as Ron," Padma finished as Ron lifted the bench up with one arm. The girls squealed in delight.

"Yes, I know, I've got muscles to spare." Ron said switching the girls to his other arm.

"Not a single bit of you is scraggly or scrawny!" Harry said coming up next to him.

"You got that right!" Ron threw the bench on top of Harry who ducked out of the way just in time. "And every last inch of me's covered with hair!" Ron pulled open his shirt and showed the world his ginger chest hairs. The three girls nearly fainted at the sight.

"In a spitting match nobody spits like our Ron!" A man near the back shouted.

"I'm especially good at expectorating!" Ron said gathering up a wad of saliva and shooting it across the room.

"No one shoots like Ron!" Another man yelled as Ron was handed a large rifle. Ron sent five bullets into a keg of firewhisky and five men put their tankards under it.

"No one goes stomping around in large boots like our Ron!" A different man commented as Ron went back to sit in his chair.

"I use antlers in all of my decorating!" Ron declared proudly as he pointed to all the horns, antlers, skins, and heads on the wall above the fire place. Even the large portrait of him was in a frame of antlers.

"My, what a guy, that Ron!" Everyone in the pub shouted as they clanked their tankards together and drank to their local hero.

Soon the cheering began to settle down and the door to the bar opened letting in the frigid December air. "Help! You've got to help me!" Dr. Granger yelled running into the establishment. Once the carriage had dropped him off in the village he had been born in, it had taken the man weeks to become healthy enough to travel, and many more to journey home.

"Dr. Granger?" the owner asked surprised.

"Please! I need your help!" The old Muggle ran to the nearest man and grabbed the front of his shirt, spilling butterbeer on the both of them. "Hermione! He's got her locked away in the tower!" When it was clear this man wouldn't move he ran across the room to a table and grabbed this man's scarf.

"Who?" The man chocked out.

"Hermione! We have to go now! We don't have a moment to lose!" Dr. Granger said turning to the next man.

"Hold on there, Dr. Granger," Ron said becoming interested when he heard Hermione's name. "Who's got Hermione locked in a tower?"

"A monster! Half human half dragon!" Dr. Granger ran towards Ron describing the horrible monster he had seen. The pub erupted in laughter at his antics.

"Is it a big monster?" One man asked pretending to be serious.

"Huge!"

"With a long, ugly snout?" A different asked poking fun at the old Muggle.

"He's hideous!"

"With sharp fangs?" A third closed in on him and pushed him into the other two.

"Yes, yes! Will you help me?" They pushed him before Ron, still chuckling.

"Alright old man, we'll help you out." Ron smirked as two burly men lifted the doctor up.

"You will?" Dr. Granger asked hopefully. "Oh thank you!" He said as they dragged him off. The third man opened the door and they threw the Muggle out into a snow drift, slamming the door behind them.

"Crazy old Muggle," One said chuckling as they walked back to their table.

"Always good for a laugh," a second supplied.

Ron, who had heard this, began forming an idea. "Crazy old Muggle, hmm?" Ron mused, "Harry, I'm afraid I've been thinking again."

Harry who had somehow landed under Ron's chair replied, "A dangerous pastime."

"I know," he pulled Harry out from under the chair, "but the crazy old doctor is Hermione's father, and his mind isn't all there. Now, I've been thinking. I promised myself I'd marry Hermione, and now I've got a plan!" The last four words were shouted and they got the people's attention. Ron whispered his idea in Harry's ear while those closest to them tried to listen in.

"Let's go!" Harry shouted and hooked his arm through Ron's drunkenly, "No one plots like Ron!" He declared happily.

"Or takes cheap shots like Ron," Ron said pulling Harry towards the door.

"Plans to persecute old crack pots like our Ron!" Harry shouted gleefully as they walked towards the door.

"My, what a guy," the people shouted, "that Ron!" They cheered and passed out another round of drinks in Ron's name.

**I had to =) This is one of my favorite scenes in the movie =) Sorry it's late though. I forgot to send it to my beta in time for me to update yesterday. School as well as a few other things have caught up to me and because of all that I've not been feeling myself. Been kind of in a mood. I only have a couple more chapters pre-written so I'll try and work on the others when I can. I'd really like to hear from y'all today. Kind of need it haha so the best thing y'all can do at the moment is pray for it to rain where I live ('cause I LOVE the rain and it makes me feel both calm and inspired) and for positiveness. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter =) Don't forget to review and vote!**

**Review Reply:**** 2lazy2login- haha you did indeed haha thanks for your review!**

**Guest- Thanks I'm glad you liked it! I can try, but it depends on the scene. I try to make the chapters at least a thousand words, but never less than nine hundred. It just mostly depends on the scene and when I feel like I need to stop it and begin another chapter. I will try though. Thanks for your review!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	16. Chapter 15

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**Happy early Birthday to BrightestWitchOfHerAge16 =)**

**Chapter 15**

Hermione couldn't sleep that night, although she should have been able to with all the excitement. Maybe that was it though. Maybe it was the adrenaline keeping her up. Maybe it was the snow storm raging outside the castle walls. Or maybe it was that she couldn't get her mind to quiet. Her thoughts raged through her head. She couldn't get Draco's silver eyes to stop looking at her when she closed her eyes. Nor could she get his toothy smile out of her head.

Something had changed that night, and for the life of her, Hermione couldn't figure out what it was! Maybe it was that something in his eyes. Maybe it was the feelings of compassion, and concern that had flowed through her as she tended to Draco's wounds. Maybe it was the fear. Yes, that was it. The fear she might have lost him that night. Yes, she would have been free, but at what cost? Why did Draco's life suddenly mean more to her than freedom?

No, she definitely wouldn't have wanted him dead on any account. She wasn't that type of person, but to have that heart wrenching, body seizing type of fear for his life? That was unthinkable. Yet it had happened. It had happened, and here she was, lying in bed, her thoughts driving her insane.

She tried to remind herself of the torment that she was put through by him, Blaise, and Theodore, but all she could remember was the kindness that they had shown her throughout her stay here. When she tried to hear the insults they had thrown her way, all she could hear was Blaise's mischievous laugh, Theo's scolding yet caring reprimand and Draco's silky voice as they conversed about neutral things during meals. She tried to see the sneers and disgusted looks they had given her during lesson's, but all she could see was Blaise's easy-going smile, Theo's calm face, and Draco's dazzling smile that she had just recently been awarded with.

So they had changed, Hermione admitted reluctantly, but they were still holding her captive here. And yet, the anger and resentment that normally came with her imprisonment had diminished greatly if not completely. She couldn't figure out why though. It was this question that kept her awake. Why?

oOoOoOo

Draco paced up and down in his room; alternating between looking at his door, the floor, and the enchanted rose. He couldn't sleep. His thoughts consumed with Hermione Granger, the little Muggleborn witch sleeping, or so he thought, in the East Wing.

"Oh stop pacing and go give her the book already!" The only intact painting in the room said as it followed the monster's form back and forth across the room.

Draco turned and glared at the portrait of his mother. "It's not that simple anymore," he growled.

"Of course it isn't," Narcissa Malfoy said rolling her light blue eyes. She crossed her arms, the dark purple fabric of her robes swishing with the movement. The only features she shared with her son were her unnaturally pale skin, and her platinum blonde hair. If Draco had been human, he would have been an almost spitting image of his father. "She's probably asleep. Just go lay on her nightstand like you've been doing. It's not a big deal Draco."

"She saved my life," he muttered.

Narcissa sighed, "Yes, yes and you saved hers."

Draco turned around to face his mother's portrait, "But why?" He asked his hands spread out helplessly.

"I'd imagine it's because she has some sort of feelings towards you." Narcissa told him truthfully. Draco shook his head and began pacing again, mumbling incoherently to himself. "Draco Abraxas Malfoy!" Draco jumped and faced his mother once more, glaring sharply at her for scaring him. "Now, you listen to me. I may be just a painting, but I do know one or two things about girls' actions and emotions. If she saved your life after all you've done to her, then obviously she's been able to see something behind your cold mask. Merlin knows how, but she has! So you take that book, and get your butt over to her room this instant young man!" Draco nodded mutely and grabbed the book. "Oh and darling?" The dragon turned back to look at his mother. "Do tell me how it goes." Narcissa smiled sweetly, but there was something in her eyes was told Draco she was hiding something.

The young wizard left the room, the next book he wished for Hermione to read tucked under his arm. He paused at her door for a moment, thinking. Then he took a deep breath, and quietly pushed open her door.

Hermione heard the quiet click of the doorknob being turned, and the door sliding slowly open. She turned her head to face her intruder, and was startled to find the occupant of her thoughts slipping quietly into her room.

Quietly Draco made his way over to her nightstand, not noticing that Hermione was awake. He placed the book down and picked up the finished one. Hermione smiled, "So you're the one putting books on my nightstand." She said. Draco jumped, turning his head to face her. He watched as she tried and failed to suppress a smile.

"Yes," he said slowly.

Hermione smiled at him. Some part of her had known he took part in getting her a book each time she finished one, but she hadn't ever thought he would be the one to directly place them on her nightstand. "Thank you," she said shyly. Hermione sat up then, letting the blanket pool at her waist. "Why though?"

Draco cleared his throat, "I didn't want your time here to be completely unbearable, and I knew that you liked to read. There wasn't a moment at school when you didn't have a book in your hand."

"You're very observant," Hermione commented.

Draco cleared his throat again and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "I suppose," he said, "then again, it does pay well to be observant."

"Usually," Hermione said glancing at her hands.

"Well, I suppose I'll just go to bed then." Draco said edging towards the door.

"Yes," Hermione said quickly. Draco gave her a surprised look and she quickly amended, "I suppose I'll try to as well."

"Right," Draco trailed off as he opened the door. "Goodnight Hermione," He said stepping out of the room.

"Goodnight Draco," Hermione said as the door closed behind him. She sighed and flopped back down on her pillow, even more confused than before. He had said her name! And she his! Oh, how she had loved the way her name rolled off of his lips. She also loved saying his name; she loved the way it rolled off of her tongue. "Draco," she whispered once more. It was going to be a long night.

**On time tonight =) I was slightly dissapointed in the lack of reviews last chapter. Thanks for sure to those who did! But are y'all losing interest or something? Maybe it's 'cause school has/is started? So thoughts on this one? =) Por favor? =) This one is all the product of my very own mind haha I'd love to hear from you. I have two papers to write this weekend so distractions are welcome =)**

**Review Reply:**** Guest- =) hello again! I'm glad you liked it! =) That's probably one of the longest chapters I've written so far, but there will probably be a few more shorter ones. Just warning you now haha =) Thanks so much for your review!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	17. Chapter 16

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**Sorry it's late! Life caught up with me this week and I've been drowning in papers! D= On the bright side I got 17th out of 51 at my cross country meet this morning =) and my school took first in the girls race and second in the boys =) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

It had been two weeks since the incident where everything had changed, and Christmas was only days away. Draco was watching Hermione from the balcony in his room. Hermione had finally ventured into the snow covered garden, and was exploring with Phillip and Crookshanks. Draco sighed heavily as he watched her face light up at the beauty of the garden. She looked beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, her brown eyes were sparkling in the light, and some of her curls had escaped both her ribbon and hood so that they framed her face. She looked at peace.

He watched as Phillip nudged Hermione with his nose gently and she turned towards him, and smile gracing her face. Crookshanks caught up to the pair and rubbed against her legs. Hermione bent to pick him up, and as she rose her hood fell back so Draco could see all of her face.

Draco looked down and rubbed his bandaged arm lightly, sighing once more as Theo and Blaise tottered onto the balcony. "I've never felt this way about anyone before," Draco murmured as he gazed once more at Hermione. Theo and Blaise exchanged looks as Draco continued. "Christmas is in four days. I want to get something special for her." Draco's eyes lit up at the thought then dimmed again, "But what?" He glanced at Theo and Blaise for help.

"Well," Theo began, "there's the usual: flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep." Theo's eyes darted to Blaise on the last item.

Blaise shoved Theo out of the way and the two glared at each other, "No mate! It has to be something _very _special. Something that catches her interest." All three boys sat there for a moment then at the same time their eyes found each other's and they rushed off to plan for Christmas morning.

oOoOoOo

Later that day Hermione was in her room with Daphne and Andromeda sipping on tea. "I just wish I knew what to get him." Hermione confessed setting her cup down. Teddy was napping so the girls were having some time alone. Daphne and Andromeda exchanged smiles.

"I think you being here now is enough for him dear," Andromeda said.

"I want to do something special for him though," Hermione sighed and took another sip of tea. All three women became quiet as they thought. "Has there been anything Draco hasn't been able to do since you were all…changed."

Daphne and Andromeda exchanged looks, "Well, there is one thing," Daphne said glancing out the window.

"What?" Hermione asked eager to help in any way she could, especially if it meant doing something special for Draco. She hadn't known when or how, but somewhere along the way Draco had found a special place in her heart.

"Draco has always loved flying," Andromeda said.

"And he hasn't been able to," Hermione finished. She stared at the ground for a moment, cup and saucer still in hand. "I can fix that," a smile lit up her face as she looked at the two women.

oOoOoOo

Dinner that night was uneventful as had become per usual. Neither had wanted to break the calm with an argument or heated debate. They were enjoying each other's company.

"Sit by the fire with me?" Draco asked after they had finished their meal.

Hermione gave him a small smile, "Sure," she said as Draco led them to the parlor.

"Did you enjoy the gardens?" He asked once they were seated on a small sofa before the fire.

Hermione's face lit up, "I did, thank you. They're beautiful. I can't imagine what they look like in the spring."

Draco smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed them. My mother spent most of her time on this earth in those gardens. I maintain them as well as I can now that she's gone."

"Tell me about her." Hermione said softly, "She sounds lovely."

Draco gazed into the fire, "She was. She died when I was ten years old from Spattergroit combined with Scrofungulus. Before all that though she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever known. Even more beautiful than my Aunt Bella who had a terrible beauty about her, yet still had countless numbers of suitors even after her marriage.

"She was kind for a Slytherin, unnaturally so, and somehow she was never walked over. She commanded attention from the moment she entered the room. It's a shame she ever married my father. He was a real monster. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban when I was eleven. Even though he made my mother's life a living Hell she was able to find joy; mostly in her garden. Lucius wouldn't ever venture into her garden. I don't if it was because he couldn't or if he actually had a nugget of affection for my mother.

"My mother taught me how to read. She also taught me how to hold a wand and how to cast my first spell. She had a fiery spirit that even my father couldn't quench." Draco grew quiet as he lost himself in memories.

"How come there aren't any pictures of her around the manor?" Hermione asked tentatively as she placed a hand in the space between them on the sofa.

Draco sighed, "My father took them all down and had them burnt. The only portrait left of my mother is the one I had hidden in my room as a child."

"I'd like to meet her one day," Hermione said drawing Draco's gaze to her own.

Draco smiled and placed a hand over Hermione's, "I think she'd like that as well."

**=) Thoughts? =) Sorry it's a bit short, next one will be longer =) I think we're about half way through the story, give or take a few chapters =) Let me know what you thought and don't forget to vote! =)**

**Review Reply:**** Guest 1- I can't either haha =) Thanks for your review! =)**

**Guest 2- Hello again! haha true that haha, ummm I think after chapter 18 or 19 maybe... I have most of 17 written out, but since school has started I haven't had much time to write =P We'll definetly see something haha =) Thanks for your review!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	18. Chapter 17

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**Hey... So it's been a little while... I do have an explanation! Ok... so for the first couple weeks that I was gone I got grounded and couldn't finish the chapter. After that junior year caught up with me. School has been absolutely nuts! I've barely had time to sleep! Papers here and physics there. (Physics is killing me slowly) As well as cross country early in the mornings. I honestly don't remember what sleep is.**

**In other news... Guess who got her braces off! =D they were on for 2 1/2 years and now they are gone! AND I got asked to Homecoming! =D I've never been asked before so I'm excited =) Also, yesterday was the two year anniversary of BTM =) So yeah... here's the chapter =) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

It was Christmas morning and the castle was teeming with excitement. They hadn't had a real Christmas since before the ccurse. And for the past few days everyone had been zipping around cleaning, decorating, and cooking. The castle hadn't looked so pleasant in years. Narcissa's portrait had even been enlarged and hung above the fireplace in the sitting room.

Hermione had quite enjoyed being able to sit and talk with Narcissa during the day. It pained the young witch greatly that Narcissa's life had been taken on such short notice and that her relationship with her husband had been what it was.

While Draco mostly took after his father, it was easy for Hermione to see both the physical and hidden traits of Narcissa. She loved watching the mother and son interact as well. It was refreshing to see the relationship between Draco and his mother, but it made her long for her own father and miss him all the more. It was at times like those that Hermione resented Draco for keeping her here. To anyone on the outside, it would look as if Hermione were free to come and go as she pleased. And while she was free to roam the castle and its grounds, she was not free to come and go as she pleased.

Hermione had concluded that while she was happy here, she wasn't sure she could spend the rest of her life trapped inside Malfoy Manor.

A knock sounded on Hermione's door that Christmas morning as she was putting a red ribbon that matched the color of her dress in her hair. She had left her hair down today, but had put the ribbon in to keep it out of her face. "Come in," she called as she tied it.

Draco stepped through her doors and paused as he studied the witch before him. She was wearing a Gryffindor red dress that hugged her arms and torso, but flowed into a long skirt at her waist. She looked breath taking he concluded easily. "I have something to show you," Draco said coming up and taking her hand.

Hermione smiled and followed him down a few hallways to the South Wing of the manor. To her knowledge there was only a large ballroom and a few empty rooms at this end of the house as well as a few doors that would not open for her. Her curiosity peaked as they neared a set of double doors and Draco stopped them. "Close your eyes," he commanded. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, but obliged him anyways.

Draco quickly opened the double doors and took both of Hermione's hands as he led her into a dark room.

"Can I open them now?" Hermione asked hearing her voice echo.

"Not yet," Draco said as he brought her to the center of the room. He quickly took out his wand and in one swoosh all of the draperies were opened and candles lit. "Now you may open them."

Hermione gasped at the sight before her. Books, thousands upon thousands of books lined hundreds of shelves in every direction she looked. Her mouth formed a small O of shock as she took in the pristine works of leather covered art lining the walls on two different levels. This library must have been the biggest library in all of Britain, second to only Hogwarts. The shelves, staircases, and balconies were made from the finest wood and had been polished so that it gleamed in the morning light. The floor made of marble. There were desks, chairs, fireplaces, and reading nooks stationed almost everywhere she looked, so that once the reader had found his or her book of choice all they had to do was sit down and curl up.

In the center of the room on the far wall, by the largest fireplace was a tall fir tree decorated in gold, silver, red, and green. Under the tree was a mound of presents for the entire household to share. Draco took Hermione's hand and led her to a loveseat by the fire.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many books in my entire life," Hermione said finally able to speak.

Draco grinned at her, "You like it then?"

"It's amazing!" She said eyes still taking everything in.

"It's yours," Draco replied.

Hermione turned to face him, shock once more written on her face, "What?"

"Merry Christmas, Hermione. Malfoy library is yours."

Hermione's smile broadened and she took Draco's hands in her own. "Thank you so much!" Hermione reached up slowly and kissed Draco's cool, scaly cheek.

Draco's heart fluttered as he beamed at her. She had kissed his cheek! He couldn't believe his luck!

Draco was so focused on his thoughts that he almost didn't hear Hermione saying she had a present for him. He turned his head to follow her as she slipped out of the room and returned a few moments later with a large package in her hands. Draco jumped up to help her carry it, but she shook her head and he sat back down as she placed the package before him.

The dragon gave Hermione a quizzical look before tearing off the paper and taking the lid off of a box. Inside the box lay a large riding broom. Bigger than any of his others, and made with more detail; the broom was so large it could have been made for a half giant. Yet the question remained, would it hold him?

"Where did you get this?" Draco asked in awe.

"I made it," Hermione replied shyly. Draco blinked in wonderment. She had made him a flying broom? Hermione Granger who could barely make herself stand on the edge of a balcony, who failed flying class her first year at Hogwarts, and who knew virtually nothing about Quidditch had made him a broom.

"How?" Draco whispered in reverence.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "It wasn't too hard. My grandfather on my father's side used to be a carpenter so I knew which wood would be strongest and I studied the shape and detail on your other brooms. I asked Andromeda to find me some books on racing brooms and their enchantments. Then I just… put it all together." The young witch bit her lip as she glanced at Draco through her lashes.

Draco's tail twitched as a grin slowly spread across his face. Hermione's heart fluttered at the sight knowing that she had made him extremely happy. She grinned back.

"Would you like to try it out with me?" Draco asked. Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head emphatically 'no'. Draco threw his head back and laughed Hermione's grin stretched into a smile and she chuckled with him.

Soon the rest of the castle joined them in the library, and everyone, even though Hermione missed her father dearly, silently agreed that this had been the best Christmas morning ever.

**Thoughts? =) Sorry it's been so long. I'll try and work some more this weekend =) First weekend in forever with no homework! =) Drop me a review por favor =) if not just because then think of it as a birthday present for me! =) I shall be 17 tomorrow! Woop! Thanks for reading!**

**Review Reply:**** Guest 2- =) I'm really glad you liked it! =) I hope you haven't forgotten about this story and will see this chapter =) Thanks for your review!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	19. Chapter 18

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**Life update time... So I've been gone a while... Right. Reasons (*cough* bad excuses *cough*). School is aweful. You should have seen the work week I had right before Thanksgiving! Lots of papers, homework, projects, and tests. I had school work like you wouldn't believe! I have yet another paper due next Tuesday =P yay. Also, some family drama with my cousin and then seperatly with my uncle. So that'll take it out of you. And some school/friend drama. Lot's of fun. My life has been crazy these past six or so weeks. And I've spent much of my very needed Thanksgiving break working on Damsel, reading, sleeping, and chillin' =) **

**On the bright side! Christmas is less a month away! =D AND Homecoming was fun =) I went with one of my really good friends and had a great time =) went to state with the cross country team =) had a blast, and soccer season has just started =) Well I suppose y'all would like to get to the story now haha so enjoy =)**

**Chapter 18**

Hermione sighed happily as she dressed that morning. December had descended into January and Draco had asked her to accompany him to the gardens that morning. He had decided to take a day off from conducting the business that he did for Malfoy enterprises to spend time with her. This warmed the young witch's heart immensely.

After spending time with both him and Narcissa, Hermione had wanted to see Narcissa's favorite places in the garden. Coincidently, Draco had wanted to show them to her for some time.

Hermione bit her lip as she smiled at the memory of Draco nervously asking her to accompany him. She had never seen him like that before and wondered why on earth he had been so nervous. It wasn't until that night that Hermione realized that maybe; just maybe, Draco was starting to feel for Hermione the things she did for him.

The Muggleborn finished dressing and grabbed her cloak as Blaise came to escort her to breakfast. After the meal, Draco helped Hermione into her cloak and took her arm.

They chatted amicably as Draco led her down the center path of the garden. He was very much enjoying getting to know this side of Hermione. The carefree almost childlike quality that accompanied her during their time together was refreshing. He was able to ask the beautiful witch on his arm almost anything. He asked her about what she enjoyed to read and study, her favorite haunts at Hogwarts aside from the library, and about her childhood and life at the village.

When the last topic came up Hermione became slightly more reserved. She bit her lip softly as she thought of her childhood home. "Well," she said softly, "It wasn't easy. A lot of people look down on me because my parents are both Muggles living in a mostly wizard village. They all think my father is crazy because of his line of work. I mean, who ever heard of a teeth doctor?" She laughed humorlessly. "I only had one friend and she didn't even live in town. I don't suppose you remember Luna Lovegood?" Draco shook his head slowly. "She was my best friend. Ginny Weasley was always nice to me in the village and at school, but we were never more than acquaintances. Her older brother Ron is a pig."

Draco hummed in agreement. The Malfoy and Weasley feud went back to before his great, great, great, great, grandfather was born. The reason for it was nearly forgotten now. All that remained was a deep hatred between both families.

"I do miss it though," Hermione said softly.

"Miss what?" Draco asked, coming out of his thoughts.

"The village. It was very peaceful living there, and while I may have been an outcast, I did enjoy my life there."

Draco mulled over this for a moment as they came to their first destination. He paused and directed Hermione's attention towards an old oak tree. There was a rope swing hanging down under the canopy of its branches and a small clearing surrounded the small secluded area. In the spring Hermione could almost imagine how beautiful the small alcove would look, and could see herself taking a book out here and enjoying the sun.

"Wow," Hermione whispered, "It's beautiful."

Draco hummed in agreement, "When I was young my mother and I used to come out here. She'd either push me, or I'd swing by myself while she worked in the garden."

The young witch smiled as she imagined a small Draco. It was almost difficult to imagine him without his dragon traits, but eventually she got an image of a small blond headed child with Narcissa pushing him on the swing. It was something very different than what was usually thought of when Draco Malfoy's name was mentioned.

They continued on their way then, stopping every now and again for Draco to tell a story. Eventually they made it to the maze in the center of the garden. As they walked Draco would take small glances at Hermione. He felt his heart leap each time he saw her glance at him as well.

Slowly but surely the dragon was falling in love with Hermione. And he hoped that she was beginning to return his feelings. The young wizard supposed that he first noticed the change within himself when he realized that he wanted to share his world with Hermione. He wanted the Muggleborn witch to know what he had been like before the monster, and before the tragedy and hate that had consumed his life for so long.

Quite suddenly, Draco was shocked out of his thoughts by the feeling of icy, wetness dripping down the back of his shirt. The dragon's white head whipped sharply in the direction of the light giggle, catching sight of the tail end of Hermione's cloak as she hid behind a tree.

Grinning Draco bent over to scoop up a snowball of his own, but before he even had the chance to duck another white missile had struck him on the side of the head.

Hermione let out a peal of laughter as she watched Draco from her hiding place. The dragon man shook his head, bits of snow flinging out in several directions. She didn't know for sure why she had decided that throwing a snowball at Draco was a good idea. She just knew that her heart swelled when he glanced her way, and it soared when he smiled at her. The young witch also knew that this would be something Draco would enjoy.

Hermione watched as Draco finished packing the snow in his hands together. He then stood and began slowly making his way towards the tree Hermione was taking refuge behind. Hermione ran then, brown curls whipping in the wind while Draco chased her around the very center of the maze. They continued on like this for quite some time, not knowing that they had on lookers from the castle window.

oOoOoOo

"We should do something to help them along," Blaise said to Theodore as they watched with Andromeda out the window.

The teapot sent a glare in Blaise's direction, "They are doing just fine on their own. There's no need to meddle."

"I'm not saying that we meddle," Blaise replied, trying to appease the older witch, "I'm saying that we… create… a romantic atmosphere for the couple to enjoy themselves in, and to possibly stimulate feelings of adore."

Both Theo and Andromeda blinked in surprise. Theo was the first to break the silence, "Wow Blaise. I had no idea that you were that literate." The candelabra glared at his friend and attempted to whack him on the head.

Andromeda interrupted before the small scuffle could escalate. "It's not a bad idea actually." The other two household items glanced at each other and grinned mischievously. They had romantic night to plan.

**Things are moving along quite nicely for our couple don't you think? =) I hope all of you had a fantastic Thanksgiving break and are looking forward to the Christmas one, and for those of you who don't celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope you had a fantastic week! =) Sorry again for the long wait. Merry Christmas!**

**Review Reply:**** Guest 2- Well... it's late, but it's a long one! =) sort of... longer than the last few chapters for sure... I'm glad you enjoyed the last one. Sorry it took so long to update =P Thanks so much for your review!**

**Guest- nope! Not over yet! (see explination above) I hope you continue to enjoy the story. thanks for your review!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	20. Chapter 19

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**Guess who's updating basically on time?! That's right. This girl =) So midterms are next week, which means much studying, so I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write, but I'm workring on it =) Btw did you know it's possible to jam your nose? Go figure. **

**Chapter 19**

It was time to put their plan into action. Hermione had been gone far too long, and Ron was anxious to get her back. He paced back and forth in front of the door to the small private room in the local tavern. He was waiting for Harry to come back with their guest.

The plan was simple and well thought out. Hermione loved her father more than anything and would do anything for him. Ron had picked up on that and had decided to use it to his advantage.

The door to the private room banged open and Harry staggered in with Mundungus Fletcher. The men greeted each other and sat while Harry hurried off to get drinks for the three of them.

Harry soon came back in and the men began their business. "I don't usually run errands in the middle of the night, but Filch said you would make it worth my while."

Ron moved to grab the coin purse at his side as Harry butted in, "Speaking of Filch, why didn't he come?"

Ron cuffed Harry's ear as Mundungus answered, "Mr. Filch doesn't like to leave the asylum in the middle of the night, nor does he like to leave his, uh, patients unattended." Harry nodded, satisfied and Ron threw the purse on the table. It made loud jingling sound as the money hit and settled on the table. Mundungus raised his eyes to Ron, "I'm listening," he said fingering a gold galleon.

Ron leaned across the table, "It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Hermione, but she needs a little persuasion to accept the offer."

Harry chuckled and lifted his tankard; "Turned him down flat," Ron cuffed Harry on the head as Harry was taking a large swig of Firewhisky, making his friend choke slightly.

"Everyone knows her father's crazy. He was in here not that long ago, raging about a monster and a castle."

"Dr. Granger is harmless," Mundungus said still fingering the money.

"That's not the point!" Ron slammed his fist on the table. "Hermione would do anything to keep her father from being locked up." Ron said keeping his voice in check.

Harry chuckled again, finally able to breathe properly, "Yeah," he agreed pointing at Ron with his thumb, "Even marry him!" Harry ducked as he noticed Ron's arm move to cuff him again. The redheaded man glared at his friend.

"So you want me to collect Dr. Granger and have Filch lock him in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?" Mundungus asked. Ron nodded smirking as Harry pocked his head out from under the table. "That is despicable," Mundungus said shaking his head while a smirk grew on his face. He laughed and clenched the coin in his hand. "I love it!"

Harry and Ron grinned at each other, then all three men shook hands and Harry escorted Mundungus out.

oOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Dr. Granger was preparing for another journey into the woods. He was going to save his daughter from the wretched monster that had first captured him and then held his daughter hostage.

"If no one is going help me save Hermione, then I'll do it myself." He muttered as he stuffed maps and provisions into his satchel. "I'll find that castle and somehow I'll find a way to get her out of there, magic or not!"

The old man threw ashes on the fire in the hearth to smother it out and then grabbed his lantern and strode out the door. Taking the same path as he and Phillip had that fateful day so many months ago.

oOoOoOo

The asylum carriage rode up to the small Granger cottage just outside of town, not noticing the dark figure walking away from it. Ron and Harry stepped off and burst through the front door.

"Hermione! Dr. Granger!" Ron yelled standing in the front room.

"Oh well," Harry laughed nervously as he looked around. "Guess it's not going to work out after all." He turned to go as Ron grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Search the upstairs and then meet me back outside. They've got to be here." Ron shoved Harry up the stairs as his friend sighed. He had really been hoping that since the Grangers didn't appear to be there Ron would give up. He hadn't wanted anyone to get hurt, especially Hermione. She and Ginny had been friends in school along with Luna. And even though Harry had spent most of his time with Ron he still considered her a friend.

When Harry came back down after finding nothing he saw Ron pacing angrily on the front porch. "They have to come back sometime," he mumbled. Then he noticed Harry standing nervously in the doorway and grabbed him by his collar. "And when they do," Ron placed Harry in a snow drift close to the house, "we'll be ready for them. Harry! Don't move from that spot until Hermione and her father come home!"

An alarmed look overcame Harry's face as Ron jumped onto the back of the carriage. "But I-! Wha-!" Harry sighed and sat down hard on the ground, "Great."

**I'm so mean haha here y'all were expecting this great romantic scene hahaha =) but you know I love y'all =) By the way? The nose jamming thing? Yeah... it hurts... a lot... I've jammed it twice in less than a week. If you remember, I'm the goalie for my soccer team and last Saturday I got squished by two players from the opposite team and then Thursday we were practicing corner kicks and one of my team mates accidently nailed me with the ball. =P**

**Prayers going out to the families in CT. Especially if I have any readers from Newtown. I'm a huge lover of kids, and it absolutely broke my heart when I heard about the shooting. I will be praying continually for friends and families up there. One of my closest friends actually has two little cousins who go to that school where the shooting was. They're both well, but obviously very shaken up.**

**~chocoyum4~**


	21. Chapter 20

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

******MERRY CHRISTMAS! Sorry this didn't come out Friday, but I had just finished with mid-terms (I MADE A 'B' ON MY PHYSICS! =D) And I wanted to make sure this was good enough for a Christmas present =)**

**Chapter 20**

"No, no, no! You can't put that there! STOP! You across the room! Where do you think you're going? There is STILL dust on that mantle! You there! Dim yourself! You can't be shining that brightly in a romantic atmosphere!" Blaise finished shouting at his fellow candle stick. The other objects that had already faced Blaise's wrath, grimaced at the three household items that had just been scolded. The feather duster looked almost in tears and the broom that had been helping to relocate furniture just glared at his fellow housemate.

Blaise sighed, shaking his head and turned to Theo who was smirking at the other Slytherin. "How do you do it?" Blaise asked wearily, "How do you get them to listen to you when they're doing their duties?"

Theo just grinned and said, "Magic," before turning and walking out of the room. _Revenge is sweet_, he thought after seeing how Blaise was getting a taste of his own medicine.

Still grinning, the clock entered the kitchen to see how Andromeda was fairing. The teapot had everyone organized, and things were going very smoothly. The menu had been set, all the dishes were being washed, and the elves were beginning the process of cooking.

Andromeda greeted Theodore, "Hello Theo, how are things going in the ballroom with Blaise?"

"As well as to be expected," he shrugged, feigning innocence. Had Andromeda had hands, she would have gripped Theodore by the ear for his insolence.

"What did you do?" She asked with a glare so powerful that it held Theo in place.

The clock swallowed; suddenly Blaise's predicament wasn't so funny anymore, "N-nothing Andromeda. I was just going back to offer my assistance."

"That's what I thought. When I come to check the ballroom I better see a smooth running production or else. Understand?"

"Yes Andromeda," Theo hung his head and shuffled out of the kitchen and back to the ballroom.

The older witch shook her head as she watched him go. It was time to go check on Daphne.

When Andromeda entered Hermione's room she found organized chaos. Daphne had been instructed with making both Draco and Hermione's eveningwear. Draco's outfit was nearly finished, and the items that were helping the young witch, were helping Daphne decide upon the fabric for Hermione's dress.

"What do you think?" the frenzied witch asked as soon as Andromeda entered the room. She held up a pink fabric and a yellow one.

"The yellow," Andromeda said immediately. Daphne smiled and handed off the yellow fabric to be paired with accents and dress patterns. "It seems like things are running smoothly and on time," Andromeda smiled, "Just make sure everything is ready by the time Draco and Hermione are back from their ride."

Daphne nearly rolled her eyes at the reminder, "Of course Andromeda. How are Blaise and Theo faring?"

Andromeda smirked, "We'll see."

Daphne nodded and went back to work on Draco's suit. With that Andromeda left the room to go check on the boys. When she entered the ballroom she found Theo standing at its center conducting everyone while Blaise stood in the corner, arms crossed, pouting. Chuckling to herself, Draco's aunt left the ballroom and reentered the kitchen where the last of everything was being put into the oven. Tonight would be perfect.

oOoOoOo

The moment Hermione stepped foot into the castle, she was swept away to her room. Inside Daphne made her dress in a beautiful yellow-gold dress. The straps twisted and sat just on top of her shoulders. The bodice clung tightly to her, and the skirt flared out at the waist. Ruffles were attached to the skirt. The dress was simple and elegant. Yellow silk gloves, heels, and a silver rose charm on a necklace also accompanied the dress.

As soon as the young witch was inside her room, she was pushed into a chair in front of a vanity. Hermione's brown eyes were lined with kohl, her lashes were painted with a removable black paint, and the lids of her eyes were painted with a shimmery gold. The styling tools were able to tame Hermione's hair and pull half of it up into a small bun surrounded by a small circlet of silver roses, and let the other half hang in several large spirals. Hermione's lips were painted with berries, her cheeks pinched to add a blush, and small diamonds added to her ears before she was declared finished and allowed to put on her dress.

Once declared presentable, Blaise knocked on her door, and escorted her down the hall and to the top of the staircase where he bowed before turning and leaving. Hermione swallowed hard as she stared down at the beautiful dragon that had his back turned away from her. She didn't know whether or not he had planned this, but she was nervous all the same.

Their ride earlier that day along with a picnic lunch had been wonderful. They had been able to get to know each other so much better since they were alone. Nothing had been hinted about tonight, and Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that a certain candelabra was behind it all. She couldn't complain though.

For the first time in her life, Hermione felt beautiful. Of course her father had always told her so, but to be beautiful in your father's eyes and in the eyes of others is something quite different. She had never truly felt beautiful enough to be worthy of the attentions of a man.

And Hermione was beautiful. In fact she was stunning. Draco turned around in that moment and froze. It was that moment that ensured his love to the Muggleborn witch, Hermione Granger. There was nothing more beautiful, inside and out, to him in that moment than the young woman at the top of the stairs. The dragon swallowed hard and tried to breathe as Hermione descended the stairs towards him.

When she reached him, Draco slowly took her hand and held it to his lips. A blush flared in Hermione's cheeks. "You're absolutely stunning," Draco murmured against her fingers.

"Thank you," she whispered shyly. Draco smiled and offered her his arm. She took it and they entered the dining hall where a small feast lay before them. The elves had done a wonderful job preparing the food. Everything was delicious. After they finished their meal, Draco once again offered Hermione his arm. She took it wondering what else was in store for her that night.

Draco led her towards the ballroom and Hermione gasped as the doors opened revealing the room. Music began as soon as the doors opened and Hermione stood there, star struck.

The dance floor was a beautiful, polished mahogany, and no scuffs or imperfections could be seen. Floor to ceiling windows covered two of the walls, giving a perfect view of the manor's garden and the sparkling night sky. Crystal chandeliers with candles surrounding the top gave much light to the room, as did the roaring fire in the large fireplace opposite the doors leading into the room from the rest of the manor. The ceiling was an enchanted painting decrypting a love story between a prince and his commoner bride. Couches and small tables were situated around the edges of the room for socializing and resting. The room itself though, was alive with a practically palpable magic. Hermione could almost feel it zing against her skin as Draco took her hand and led her to the center of the dance floor.

The dragon placed on clawed hand at her waist and with the other held her gloved hand delicately as he led her in a simple waltz. The music changed over time and more complicated steps were called for. Draco led her smoothly across the ballroom as Hermione smiled up at him. Neither spoke another word that night, until it was time to say goodnight.

It was at that moment of goodbye that Hermione was certain she was beginning to fall in love with Draco Malfoy.

**Come on now. Say it with me "AWWWWWW!" =) So since I'm sure y'all are all lying awake waiting for morning to come why not go check out my Christmas Dramione stories? =) (shameless advertizing here) Underneath the Mistletoe, Real, and Underneath my Tree (the third anual Dramione Christmas One-shot) =) As you know, I write a new one every year as a special Christmas present =) After all, Red and Green are Christmas colors ;) A Merry Christmas to all, and to all... a goodnight!**

**Review Reply:**** Ari- I'm glad you liked it! I'm not very good at writing summaries haha so glad to know it was working! =) I hope you've had a chance to catch up and have enjoyed my story as much as my summary =) Thanks so much for your review!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	22. Chapter 21

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**Hello lovelies! =) I hope y'all had a very wonderful Christmas! Mine was very interesting, but good =) We had what you'd call a Cowboy Christmas. What is this? Well, since the power went out at 10:00 that morning we had to cook everything on the stove. My great grandfather used to make Cowboy Bread (which is just bread cook on the stove) and that's how we did everything =) Good thing the desert was all made the night before and all the meat was cooked. The power didn't come back on until 10:00 the next morning. Right as my family was about to leave. =P AND on top of that! It freaking snowed on Christmas day in my hometown! D= And I wasn't there for it! D= Y'all know how much I love snow. So while I was stuck with no lights in Houston, the first white Christmas in my town happened =/ I was so sad. But other than that Christmas was great =) We still had a good time =)**

**Chapter 21**

Spring had officially set over the castle. All of the flowers were in bloom, the temperature was perfect, and all the lovely birds and butterflies had joined the festivities.

It warmed Hermione's heart to see such things come to life in a castle that had once been so dreary. She wished her mother could have seen it.

Hermione's mother had been her father's assistant when she had been alive. But she had always enjoyed nature, and like Narcissa, had had an extensive garden on the Granger property. Unlike Narcissa's garden though, Mrs. Granger's garden had been taken out by Hermione's father. It had been too painful a reminder, and Hermione had been too young to take care of it.

Thoughts of Hermione's mother always came around this time of year. Not only because the late Mrs. Ganger loved spring, but because she had been born in the spring, and had, almost fittingly, died in the spring. This year though, along with Hermione's thoughts about her mother, thoughts of her father took over her mind. She desperately wanted to see him. Just for a little while.

Surely Draco could understand that. She knew he longed to see his mother Narcissa in more than just a painting. That made up her mind. Hermione was finally going to ask Draco if she could see her father.

oOoOoOo

"Draco?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Draco looked up from some papers he was looking over and smiled at her, "Please come in." Hermione stepped slowly into the study, "What can I do for you Hermione?"

Hermione fidgeted with the folds of her dress then steeled herself and looked up at Draco. "I was wondering when I could take a trip to the village."

Draco stiffened, "What do you mean?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly and his long white tail twitching back and forth in agitation.

"I mean, that I wish to go to home for a short while. I have a few things I need to do, and I want to see my father as well as a few of my friends." Hermione braced herself for his reaction. She had gone over both good and bad outcomes to her request and she was prepared for both. At least she had thought she was.

Draco opened his mouth to reply then paused for a moment, "No," he answered eventually and returned to his paperwork.

Hermione blinked, "What do you mean 'no'?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Exactly as it stands. No. As in, no, you cannot go to the village." Draco replied keeping his eyes focused on his paper.

This only served to irritate Hermione further. "And why, pray tell, can't I go? I've promised to stay here, and I've promised to return. I just want to see my father."

"Because you are my prisoner," Draco answered looking up at Hermione with icy eyes, "and I have forbidden you to go."

The young witch's mouth dropped open and she huffed, clearly taken aback. "Your prisoner? _Your _prisoner? I most certainly am _not _your prisoner. Nor can you forbid me from doing anything!"

Draco stood from his desk, "Let's get one thing straight, _Granger_. You gave yourself up for your father to become my _prisoner._ Ring any bells?" Draco watched as Hermione's fists bunched together and her face began to turn red. "When you did that you relinquished all of your rights to _me._ Understand? I can tell you what and what not to do and you must obey. I have complete and total control over you Granger. I told you that you'd never leave here. I meant that." The dragon watched as Hermione shook in anger. "I have complete and total control over you." He said slowly as he watched her eyes flash.

In that instant he knew he had gone too far. Yes, he had been very irritated with her request, but in no way, shape, or form did he have control over Hermione. Not even in his wildest dreams had he ever even thought he had. No one could ever control Hermione, no matter how hard they tried.

Hermione closed her eyes and took two deep breaths. She opened them once more and then turned on her heel and swept furiously out of the room. The young witch had never been more furious in her entire life! How dare he! His prisoner?! She had thought that since everything had changed that she might have gained her freedom back!

She was furious! Hermione hadn't been this angry or hurt since the beginning of her stay at Malfoy Manor. With a slam the door to her room shut and Hermione sat at the table staring out her window refusing to leave her room. The cycle had begun again.

**Rut ro. Here we go again! So in case you didn't read my rant at the top go do it now =) If you have then, what's your great Christmas of 2012 Adventure? =) I'd love to hear y'all's Christmas stories! =) Oh and Happy New Year! We survived the Mayans! Woot woot! =) Btw, sorry the chapter is so short. I promise the last 4 will make up for it. That's right. Only 4 chapters left! D= My baby's all grown up! There will be no sequal and no Epilogue. Bet you can't wait to see what happens next!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	23. Chapter 22

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**Just to clear up something from my previous A/N. I don't have an actual child... I consider my writings as my children so I was refering to Damsel. I don't plan on having a child until I am much much older. So it's Friday! Everybody sing along! Just kidding... I won't put you through that torture. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

It had been three days since Hermione had left her room and Draco was getting frustrated. No matter what he did, or what he threatened she would not leave her room to join him again.

He knew he had been wrong in the way he had handled things, but he also knew what would happen if she left even for a few hours. She would want more and eventually leave him. He couldn't let that happen. He loved her too much.

Draco sighed as he paced up and down the length of his room. There had to be a way for them both to get what they wanted. The dragon roughly pushed a broken piece of furniture out of his way, knocking over a small table as he did so. The dragon stopped when he heard a soft thump hit the carpet. His ears bent back like a cat's as he turned slowly to find his magic mirror lying face down on the torn carpet.

The young wizard crept up to the mirror and took it in his clawed hand. This simple little mirror could solve all of his problems! It could allow Hermione to see her father, and she wouldn't have to leave the castle! Draco hurried from his room, mirror in hand, to Hermione's.

When he reached her doors he knocked softly.

"What?" Came the terse reply from inside.

"Hermione?"

"Go away."

"Hermione please. Can we talk about this?" Draco asked desperately.

"There is absolutely nothing to talk about. You made up your mind, and since you appear to have _complete and total control of me_, and since _I am your prisoner,_ we have nothing to talk about."

Draco sighed and rested his head against the door and swallowed before speaking again, "I know of a way you can see your father, and still remain here." As the moments of silence wore on Draco silently pleaded for Hermione to open her door and speak with him again.

"What is it?" She asked eventually.

"Will you open your door and let me in? Please?" A sigh was heard from the opposite side of the door and then after a moment, it opened to reveal the young brown eyed witch who had deep purple circles under her slightly red eyes. Stepping aside, she allowed Draco to enter her room.

Taking her hand, Draco led her to the edge of her bed and sat down, tugging her down next to him. He fidgeted for a moment before he asked, "Are you happy here? With me?"

Hermione looked down at her lap, playing with the folds of her dress. The question struck her as odd, but she thought about it for a moment before giving him an honest answer, "Yes."

"But?" Draco prompted.

"I miss my father and my freedom. If I could see him again just for a moment-" she broke off as her eyes welled up.

"There is a way," Draco said slowly. "I told you there was a way." The dragon pulled out the mirror and placed it in her lap. "This mirror will show you anything or anyone you want."

The young witch took the mirror in her hands and glanced at her reflection. She took a deep breath and said in a shaky voice, "I'd like to see my father, please."

The mirror glowed and the glass shimmered before coming into focus on an old man lying in a bed. The man moaned before loud coughs shook his body. Moaning again the old man's eyes opened blearily and looked around the room focusing on nothing. "I'll find you Hermione. I'll save you. I'll save you." He whispered before coughs overcame him and his eyes drifted shut again.

"Papa!" Hermione called, distressed. Tears filled her eyes once more as she looked upon the fragile old man. The witch's eyes found Draco's as a tear slid down her cheek. "He's sick. He's dying and he has no one to take care of him."

Draco's heart broke as he watched the woman before him, stare at the mirror. Standing, Draco went to her window and rested his paws against the glass. He couldn't let her watch her father die like he had had to watch his mother. If there was any chance that Hermione could save her father then she had to go. Regardless of whether or not she'd come back.

"Then you must go to him," Draco said blinking back his own tears.

"What?" Hermione whispered, gazing upon the back of the beast.

"I-I release you. You are no longer my prisoner. Go to him."

"You, you mean I'm free?" Hermione asked in disbelief. Who was this man? Where had the dragon inside of him gone? Where was Draco Malfoy and his selfishness?

"Yes." The dragon said, obviously pained.

Hermione came up to him and placed her hand on his arm, "Thank you." She whispered and tried to hand him back the mirror.

"No," Draco shook his head, "Keep it. So you can look back and remember me." Another tear slid down her cheek as Hermione reached up and kissed his scaly cheek. She then turned swiftly, grabbed her cloak and all but ran out of her room.

Draco put his head in his hands and sank to the floor as Blaise and Theodore walked into the room. "See Draco?" Blaise asked cheerily, "I knew you could win her heart back! I knew you had it in you!"

"I let her go," Draco said softly.

"Yes, yes," Theo began, "Absolutely wonder- you what? How could you?" Both objects looked at him, betrayed.

"I had to," he whispered.

"Yes, but _why_?" Theo asked, seeing as Blaise couldn't speak.

Draco looked at both of his closest friends and said simply and with conviction, "I love her."

oOoOoOo

"He did what?" Andromeda asked in disbelief as she stared at the two young wizards. Blaise and Theo had gathered Andromeda, Pansy, Daphne, and little Teddy to tell them of Hermione's departure.

Blaise nodded sadly, "It's true."

"She's going away?" Teddy exclaimed.

"But he was _so _close!" Daphne lamented.

"After all this time," Andromeda sighed, "He's finally learned to love."

"That's it!" Pansy yelled, "That should break the spell!"

"But it's not enough," Andromeda sighed, "She has to love him in return.

"And now it's too late," Daphne whispered as little Teddy slipped away.

oOoOoOo

Draco watched from his balcony as Hermione rode Philip down the path and through the gates. As soon as the gates shut, Draco let out at earsplitting, heart crushing roar that shook the castle and could be heard several miles into the forest.

**Gasp! What has Draco done now?! Did anybody else's heart clench during this chapter? Mine did. I hope you all enjoy the last few days of your break (I go back Tuesday =P) and for those of you that are back, I wish you the best of luck. Just 3 chapters left! Hope you had a Happy New Year!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	24. Chapter 23

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**Guess who leaves for D.C. in under 9 hours! (If your wondering that's 3 Texas time) School trip here I come =) I'm soooo excited! I GET TO GO ICE SKATING! I've never been before if you couldn't tell... We get back on Wednesday so I'll still be able to update on time =) I'm so tired right now. I haven't slept well all week and district started for soccer this week, so not only and I tired, but I hurt everywhere. #goalieprobs... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23**

Hermione raced through the forest back to her home. She had to get to her father, she just had to.

Upon reaching the edge of her property, Hermione jumped off Philip and ran up the steps to her house, completely oblivious to the dark haired man sitting in her bushes.

"She's back!" Harry said, getting up from out of the bushes and running to find Ron.

oOoOoOo

Once inside the house, Hermione ran to her father's room and gasped at the sight before her. It was clear that the old man had been unable to bathe for days, and it was unclear whether or not he had eaten. So the first thing Hermione did after discarding her cloak was draw a bath for her father and then begin to fix some light porridge.

That done, Hermione levitated her now clean father back to his bed, and began wiping his sweaty brow with a cool cloth, whilst waiting for the porridge to cool enough so she could try to feed him. Dr. Granger stirred a bit once he felt the cool cloth on his forehead. Moaning, he opened his eyes to see his daughter hovering above him. "Hermione?" He whispered hoarsely, barely daring to hope.

"Shh," She soothed, "It's alright. I'm home now."

"I-I thought I'd never see you again," he said as his eyes drifted shut once more.

oOoOoOo

Harry gasped as he burst into the Tavern. Ron rolled his eyes when he saw who had entered. If it was another false alarm, Ron was likely to hex his sidekick. Harry had already been here a month before informing him of the old Muggle's return. It wouldn't help him any if Hermione wasn't with him, so Harry had had to stay in the bushes at the little cottage.

"She's here!" Harry gasped, stumbling in front of the red headed wizard. "She's just come back!"

A sadistic grin enveloped Ron's features, "Go stir up the town, I'll inform Mundungus."

oOoOoOo

The next time Dr. Granger awoke it was to his daughter trying to get sips of water down his throat, along with some porridge. "I missed you so much," he told her, feeling a little stronger.

Hermione hugged her father tightly, "I missed you too."

"But the monster!" Dr. Granger cried suddenly, "How did you escape?"

Hermione pulled back from her father's embrace, "I didn't escape, Papa. He let me go."

"That horrible monster?"

"He's different now! He's… changed somehow," Hermione's eyes begged her father to believe her.

Just as Dr. Granger was about to reply, a sudden small shout came from the bag hanging off the post of the Muggle man's bed. Both Hermione and her father, turned towards the sound startled, as a small 'Oaf' was heard along with a light thump.

Hermione went around to the side of the bed, and took the small teacup in her hands, "Teddy?"

Teddy jumped from Hermione's hands to greet the old man. Dr. Granger scooped up the little boy and brought him to eye height. "Why hello there little fellow. I didn't think I'd see you again either!"

Teddy smiled then turned to the young witch, "Hermione? Why did you leave? Don't you like us anymore?"

"Of course I do Teddy. It's just that my father was sick and-" A loud knock resonated throughout the small cottage, and Hermione left her father's room to see who it could be.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked slowly as she stood in the doorway.

"Yes," Mundungus said, "We've come to collect your father." Hermione gasped as Mundungus stepped away to reveal an angry crowd surrounding a carriage with bars on the windows and a large lock on the outside of the single door. On the side of the carriage was painted _Filch's Asylum for the Mentally Insane._

"My father's not crazy!" Hermione shouted.

"He was raving like a lunatic not long ago!" Harry shouted stepping forward, "Wasn't he?"

"Yeah!" The crowd agreed as more angry shouts came from them.

"I won't let you take him!" Hermione said angrily, as she stepped away from the door.

"Hermione?" Dr. Granger asked as he came out behind her.

"Ah, Dr. Granger, why don't you tell us again? Just how big _was_ this monster?"

"Well, I mean- he was huge! At, at least ten feet tall!"

Harry laughed loudly, encouraging the crowd, "You don't get much crazier than that!"

"But it's true!" Dr. Granger yelled coming down the steps. Two men grabbed him by the arms and began to carry him to the wagon.

"No!" Hermione yelled, running down the steps after them, "You can't do this!" She cried grabbing onto Mundungus's arm. The creepy wizard shook her hand off and continued walking towards the carriage.

Ron stepped from the shadows then and turned Hermione to face him. "Poor Hermione, it really is a shame about your father." He said putting his arm around her.

Hermione grabbed onto the lapels of his shirt, "You know he's not crazy Ron!"

"Well," Ron said scratching his head, "I might be able to clear up this misunderstanding…" he trailed off.

"If?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"If, you agree to marry me."

"What?" Hermione asked disgusted.

"One word, Hermione. That's all it takes and then this mess is cleared up."

Hermione shoved Ron away from her, "Never," she spat.

"Have it your way then." Ron shrugged and walked away as Dr. Granger called to her.

The young witch quickly ran inside, and dumped out the entire contents of her satchel as little Teddy asked what was going on. She ignored him and ran out of the house, mirror in hand.

"Wait!" She called just as they were about to close the door. "My father's not crazy! I can prove it!" The crowd turned to face her. Hermione took a deep breath and said to the mirror, "Show me the dragon." Hermione turned the mirror towards the crowd. The mirror glowed and the glass shimmered, finally settling to show the crowd a dragon roaring in agony; his white fangs glistening in the moonlight.

"Is it dangerous?" Someone in the crowd cried.

"No! He'd never hurt anyone! I know he looks dangerous, but he's kind and gentle." Hermione turned the mirror back towards her, and her heart broke at the sight of his pain.

Ran came up behind Hermione and glared at both her and the mirror, "If I didn't know better. I'd say you have feelings for this monster."

"He's no monster, Ron. You are." Hermione told him angrily, clutching the mirror to her chest.

In that instant, Ron knew there would be no claiming of Hermione. Ron had recognized the monster as soon as it was shown. It was Malfoy. Hatred flowed through Ron's veins and he grabbed the mirror from Hermione's grasp. "She's as crazy as her father!" Ron yelled as he began to stir up the crowd. "This monster is evil! He will eat your children and come after you in the night!"

"No!" Hermione cried as the crowd gasped at Ron's horrible image of the dragon man.

"We are not safe! And I will not rest until his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill this beast!" The crowd roared in agreement with Ron. As Ron began to enlarge upon his mental picture of the Malfoy dragon, each description and horrifying assumption was met with an enthusiastic, "Kill the beast!"

"No!" Hermione shouted, grabbing at Ron's arm, "I won't let you do this!"

"If you aren't with us, then you're against us!" Ron yelled grabbing Hermione's arm. "Bring the old man!" Together, Dr. Granger and his daughter were thrown into the cellar. "We can't have them running off to warn the monster!" The door shut and a large stick was put between the door handles. "We'll rid the village of this monster! Who's with me?" The crowd roared with approval and the men quickly marched back to their homes to prepare to kill the dragon.

Soon all the torches, pitchforks, knives, and swords had been gathered and they began marching through the forest to Malfoy Manor.

oOoOoOo

Meanwhile, back in the cellar, Hermione was desperately trying to escape. "Draco!" she yelled fruitlessly as she banged on one of the small windows with a broken tool. "I have to get out and warn him."

Dr. Granger pulled his daughter into his embrace, "Don't worry. We'll think of something."

oOoOoOo

Teddy, who had watched the whole thing from Dr. Granger's room window, quickly went in search of Hermione's wand. If he could get her the wand, then she could get them out.

**Aren't I mean leaving y'all like that right when I'm about to go out of town with no way to answer your burning questions in review replies? Heehee =) I hope y'all have a wonderful week and if I have any Washington D.C. readers maybe we'll accidently brush paths and not even know it! That'd be kinda cool =) So yeah... =) let me know your thoughts on this chapter =) only 2 more! **

**~chocoyum4~**


	25. Chapter 24

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**Y'all are about to get really jealous. First of all. D.C. was AMAZING! =D Beautiful city! I absolutely loved it! I'd never be able to live there, but I definitely hope to come back and visit. Saw the Library of Congress. Oh My Gosh! I got to visit the biggest library in the world! AHHH! But that's not the best part. (Here's where you may begin to feel jealous) In the Smithsonian museum of American History on the first floor behind a case is Daniel Radcliff's Hogwarts uniform from Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. Yah. You read right. I freaking saw it! You just know that I freaked the crap out. How could I not?! I was less than a foot from Harry's first year Gryffindor uniform! Ahhh! Now that y'all are completely jealous of me you may continue on with our Dramione adventure =)**

**Chapter 24**

Teddy managed to find Hermione's wand, and drag it outside to the cellar, but he didn't know how he was going to get it to her. He knew that his magic had already manifested, and that if the spell was broken, that he'd be going to Hogwarts. He also knew that there just had to be a spell he had heard before to break open the door to the cellar.

oOoOoOo

"Come on men!" Ron called hatred and revenge coursing through his veins. "The castle is almost in sight!" The men behind him roared with anticipation.

Once the castle was in sight, the men broke off into two groups to cut down trees to use as battering rams. With that done, they then continued on their journey.

oOoOoOo

"We never should have gotten out hopes up," Theodore said bitterly.

"It would have been better if she had never come at all," Blaise said sadly moving over to the window in the hallway. Suddenly he gasped.

"What?" Andromeda said, "Is it her?"

"Invaders!" Theo gasped coming to stand next to his friend.

"And they have the mirror!" Andromeda said.

"Sound the alarm!" Blaise yelled already walking away from the window, "Alert Draco! If it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they'll get!" The other two items nodded and split up to alert the household.

oOoOoOo

The angry villagers crashed through the gates, the old and weak wards unable to stand against the power of the people.

"Take any loot that you want, but remember, the dragon is mine!" Ron yelled as he led the men to the large front doors.

oOoOoOo

Inside everyone was preparing for battle, house elf turned utensil and Slytherin turned household item united. They would not go down without a fight. They all arrived in the front foyer just as the first hit from the battering ram slammed against the doors.

Each took his or her position and waited.

oOoOoOo

"Draco," Andromeda asked softly as she entered his rooms.

"Leave me," he said, as he stood before the wilting rose.

"But Draco! The castle is being attacked!" Andromeda received no reply so she tried again, "What do we do Draco?"

"It doesn't matter now," he replied wearily, "Let them come." Andromeda bit her lip as she watched her nephew's spirit crumble. Then she turned sadly and walked out of his rooms.

oOoOoOo

With one last hit the doors to Malfoy Manor flew open and several men charged in ready for battle. They stopped suddenly when they saw furniture in piles around the foyer.

Slowly, Harry crept forward and grabbed the only lit candle in the room. As soon as his hand touched Blaise, the candelabra shouted, "Now!"

Chaos exploded everywhere. The village wizards had never seen enchanted objects like this before, and were at a loss at how to defeat them. The items worked together to annihilate the threat, but no one noticed as Ron slipped away and up the stairs to try and find his mortal enemy.

oOoOoOo

Teddy stared at the doors for a minute before genius struck him. "I've got it!" He yelled. Teddy lifted up the wand with his handle and pointed it at the door. "Expulso!" He shouted. The doors to the cellar exploded, blasting Teddy back away from the door.

Hermione and her father emerged from the smoldering wreckage of the doors to find a soot covered Teddy holding on to Hermione's wand. The young boy coughed and smiled, "You've gotta try that!"

oOoOoOo

The fight at Malfoy Manor continued on. Andromeda was directing her tea cups to pour scalding hot water over victims and several of the spoons were cooperating with the plates to fling food onto the attackers. Daphne was doing her best to take as many men as she could inside of her and then spitting them back out in women's clothes. Blaise was organizing the candlesticks and Pansy was head of the feather duster brigade.

It seemed that the enchanted objects would win!

But suddenly Blaise was backed into a corner by Harry who had a torch and was bent on melting the poor candlestick. Blaise looked around frantically, but saw no escape. Suddenly Nott came sliding down a banister with a pair of scissors and attacked Harry from behind, allowing Blaise to escape and aid the recently captured Pansy who was having her feathers pulled out.

Blaise quickly set the man's pants on fire, and caught the feather duster before she could fall to the ground. She grinned up at him, planting a solid kiss on his mouth.

And almost as soon as it begun, it was over. The villagers fled from the manor, leaving their leader behind.

oOoOoOo

Hermione, Dr. Granger, and Teddy raced through the forest on Philip. What if they didn't get there in time? Hermione didn't know what she would do if she couldn't save Draco.

Suddenly the castle was in sight, and Hermione could see men pouring out from its doors and running in the opposite direction of the manor. Hermione hoped she wasn't too late.

oOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Ron was going from room to room inside the castle calling for his rival. Upon entering the West Wing, he knew he had found the dragon. At the top of the stairs, Ron entered the already open door to find the destroyed room of Draco Malfoy.

The red headed wizard crept into the room to find Draco with his back turned, still staring forlornly at the dying rose, whose last petal had yet to fall.

"So we meet again," Ron whispered before shooting a curse at Draco.

**Oh what an emotional week it's been. My trip was awesome and if you'd like to hear more about it or discuss it with me than feel free to Review/PM me =) I'd love to hear your experience with the city =) Also prayers for my friend. She's dealing with an eating disorder and a bunch of other crap, and she found out that I spoke with someone about it so that she could seek help because I'm not just going to sit there and watch her waste away. What kind of friend would I be if I did that? That's just. Ugh. So she kind of hates me right now... Not fun. So prayers and encouragement are very needed at the moment. Thanks y'all =) One more chapter! D=**

**That moment when you close a Word Doc for a beloved story for the last time ='( sniff**

**~chocoyum4~**

**P.S. we went to a dinner theater and got to see the Sound of Music and the guy who played Rolf was our waiter 3 AND he looked like Draco! Heehee *swoon***


	26. Chapter 25

**Huge Author's note at the bottom! Please read! Gah I can't believe it's actually over! ='( A huge shout out to Princess Aurora Rose for betaing this story =) she is a gem =) Also to Kittycat99 who has a broken foot =/ although we're all secretly jealous that she gets to sit around and probably read Dramione all day ;) So without further ado, I present to you the final chapter of...**

**The Damsel and the Dragon**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast**

***notes, set in pre French revolution in England, witches and wizards went to Hogwarts at age 12 and returned at age 16**

**Summary-**** A Tale as Old as Time, a song as old as rhyme, a story heard and told in a thousand ways yet unique in each one. Take a seat and Be My Guest. I present to you, The Damsel and the Dragon. **

**Cast-**

**Belle- Hermione Granger**

**Beast- Draco Malfoy**

**Papa- Mr. Granger**

**Gaston- Ron Weasley**

**Nebo- Harry Potter**

**Limier- Blaise Zabini**

**Clocksworth- Theodore Nott**

**Mrs. Pots- Andromeda Tonks**

**Chip- Teddy Lupin**

**Chapter 25**

Something inside of Draco was dying. He no longer cared about what happened to him or anyone else. His world had gone dark and he had nothing more to live for. The flower was about to lose its last petal, and he was to turn 21 at midnight.

Thunder crashed outside the castle, a storm was brewing. _How fitting_, Draco thought as he gazed at the flower. Suddenly Draco felt the sharp pain of a curse on his back and he roared in agony.

Turning, he looked straight into the eyes of Ron Weasley, his most hated enemy. Ron ran at him and tackled him through the glass and onto the balcony. Ron laughed as he then pushed Draco over the railing and onto the roof, where the white dragon tumbled and was caught against a gargoyle.

"Get up," Ron said cruelly, but Draco had no more will to fight. "I said get up!" Ron shouted as he jumped down to where the dragon lay. "What's the matter Malfoy?" Ron asked, kicking Draco in the ribs, "To kind and gentle to fight back? Where's your bravado now, huh? No longer able to hide behind your minions and little girls?" Draco just looked at him sadly, and then groaned, closing his eyes.

Ron turned around, a crazy gleam in his eyes, looking for his wand, when he couldn't find it, he ripped off a stone spike from the turret and stalked towards his prey.

"Draco!" The piercing cry split through the air as a horse galloped through the gates and towards the manor.

Draco opened his eyes, "Hermione," He whispered, hope blossoming in his chest.

"Ron, don't!" Hermione yelled as Ron raised the spike above his head. Draco turned just in time to catch the spike between his paws as the wind from the brewing storm whipped around them.

Growling, Draco pushed himself off the ground and began pushing Ron, who was still holding onto the spike, back. As the two men fought, Hermione urged her horse on, and through the broken double doors of the manor. She jumped off, and raced up the steps towards the West Wing, where she would find her beloved dragon.

The fight continued up in the turrets of the castle and as the rain began to pour, Ron slipped and fell down onto another pathway lined in gargoyles. Draco followed after him, hiding in the place of one of the stone protectors.

"Come out and fight you coward!" Ron screamed as he began smashing the heads of the gargoyles. "Were you in love with her, Malfoy?" Ron asked giving up on smashing the stone heads. "Did you honestly think Hermione could ever love a monster like you?" Ron shouted, as he stalked past Draco's hiding place.

Once the angry wizard passed, Draco gave a low growl and appeared right behind Ron. The redhead spun around and swung at Draco's head. The dragon ducked and began moving back because of Ron's swinging advances.

"It's over Malfoy," Ron cackled as Draco reached the edge of the turret, "Hermione is mine." Fury flashed in Draco's eyes and he pounced on Ron, grabbing the wizard's neck and holding him over the edge of the turret above the large mote. Panic seized Ron, "Let me go! Please, let me go! I'll do anything!"

Draco growled and squeezed a bit tighter before slowly bring Ron back onto the ledge. He put the man on his knees and growled, "Get out," before pushing him down onto the ledge.

"Draco!" Hermione called as she ran onto the balcony connecting to Draco's room. She reached down her hand to him.

"Hermione," he sighed, relieved and began to climb up to her. "Hermione," Draco whispered again as he took her hand and grabbed the ledge. "You came back," he whispered, cupping Hermione's face in his large paw. Hermione smiled and leaned towards him.

Suddenly Draco roared in pain. Ron had snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the back with a large shard of glass that had fallen from the balcony doors. Laughing, he prepared to stab him again, when Draco's arm swung back, knocking him off balance. Ron screamed as he realized his fate. His scream echoed into the night as he fell into the dark chasm that the Malfoy's called a mote.

Quickly Hermione grabbed onto Draco's shirt collar and pulled him over the edge of the balcony. She dragged him over to a bench and laid him down, not noticing Blaise, Theo, or Andromeda as they came to check on Draco. The three gasped in horror at the state Draco was in, but remained in the shadows.

Hermione ran her hand through Draco's soft blond locks before stroking his face. With labored breath Draco smiled and said, "You came back."

"Of course I came back," Hermione told him, a tear sliding down her cheek and mingling with the rain. "I couldn't let them- this is all my fault," she sobbed, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck. "If only I had gotten here sooner."

"Maybe," Draco whispered before groaning softly, "Maybe it's better this way."

"No, don't say that," Hermione said pulling back, "You'll be all right. I promise. We're together now, see? Everything's going to be all right." She said using one hand to search frantically for her wand, realizing too late that Teddy still had it.

"At least I got to see you, one last time," Draco whispered with great difficulty as he cupped her face in his large paw, and ran his claws through her hair. More tears leaked from her eyes as Draco took one last deep shuddering breath and his paw slipped from her face and down to his side.

"No, no!" Hermione sobbed, "Draco, no! You can't leave me now! You can't!" Hermione sobbed into Draco's shirt, "I love you!" She whispered just as the last petal drifted from the rose.

Quite suddenly with the rain, fell shooting lights, and Draco was torn from Hermione's grasp as he rose from the ground into the air. The light consumed him and right before her very eyes, Draco began to transform from a dragon to a man. His claws shrunk back in, and all the scales peeled away from his body. The tale vanished and his snout shrunk back in as did his teeth. The wound in his back, sealed right before her very eyes. The only things that remained the same were Draco's blond locks, and his silver eyes, and the baggy clothes that now draped over his human body.

Still unconscious, Draco was slowly lowered to the ground, but before Hermione could reach him, he began to move. The blond man stood slowly, and turned to face Hermione. She gasped as she stared at this man. Everything about him was different, but his was still her Draco, he still had silver eyes.

"Hermione," Draco whispered reaching out for her. He pulled her into his embrace, holding her tightly. Quite suddenly, he pulled away and cupped Hermione's face in his very human hands. Hermione placed her hands on his chest, and tilted her head up, slowly they came together in a kiss and the spell upon the castle was officially broken.

One by one, each object inside the household was transformed back into its original state. Blaise, Theo, and Andromeda, in human form, happily rushed forward to the happy couple.

Each received a tight embrace from Draco as the magic continued to rain down. Draco picked Hermione up and twirled her around. Everything was going to be alright.

oOoOoOo

A week later a wedding ceremony was performed on the grounds of Malfoy Manor, in the center of the garden. The happy couple was wed in a place both their mothers loved most.

Back inside at the reception, Draco took Hermione's hand for their first dance as husband and wife. When the song was over, they stood in the middle of the ballroom and Draco gave her a sound kiss to the cheers of all who had gathered there.

Eventually, Blaise married Pansy and Theodore married Daphne. Dr. Granger found love again in Andromeda, and helped her raise her grandson, Teddy.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**The End**

**Awwww! Oh gosh it's actually over! ='( *sniff* I loved writing this story! It was so much fun, and I loved getting all the reviews from y'all =) They made my days =) I'm going to ask once more for you to tell me your thoughts on Damsel =) Thanks for all your kind words and encouragement! It means the world to me =)**

**Now... on to what I'm sure you really what to know... (or not, that's ok too haha) what I'm writing next! My next story will be a Dramione Veela story called Rebirth. That's all I can give you aside from that it was a major twist that I swear on the river Styx that I've never seen before (and if you get that reference you're awesome!). I searched it out and only 5 people on FF have tried it before but no one has dared finish it and none have the idea I do =) So I'm super pumped. Now, I'm sure you're next question is... **

**When will it be posted? Right now, the posting date is up in the air because of school and I want to make sure that I have enough chapters written so that if I do fall behind a bit y'all won't have to wait on me to write. I've got about 4 done as of right now, and I'm also looking for a beta *hint, hint wink, wink* The first chapter will for sure be posted on March 22. If I get enough done before then, then the first chapter will be posted on the closest Friday =) so if you want it early, then pray for inspiration and lack of writers block. Remember March 22! And just to be sure, put me on Author Alert so you won't miss it. =)**

**Thanks again for all your support for Damsel. It took longer than I expected for me to finish, but at least it didn't take as long as BTM haha ;) I love you all! I hope to see you again for Rebirth!**

**~chocoyum4~**


End file.
